Responsibilities And Obligations
by Stormangel982
Summary: Hurt and alone can Dean make it back to Sam?
1. Chapter 1

This story is based a couple of years before the end of Always Be Here, however you don't need to read that one to get this one.

Warnings: Some bad language

Responsibilities &Obligations

Chapter 1

"You ARE our family, you HAVE responsibilities to us, obligations to us"

It was those words repeating over and over in his head that seemed to pull the motionless figure that lay on the forest floor from the edge of darkness causing his eyes to gently flutter before finally opening then closing again against the harsh reality of daylight. _Daylight? That can't be right._

"You ARE our family, you HAVE responsibilities to us, obligations to us" He let the words drift through his mind, allowing the haze that fogged his head to slowly dissipate. The words felt so familiar, as if they had been said with love by someone who needed him, wanted him, if only he could remember….

Then it hit him. Those words had been said with love, they were Sarah's words telling him of his place, of his duties. _Man her and Sam are gonna be pissed._

Opening his eyes once more letting them readjust to the light streaming in through the canopy of trees Dean's mind slowly realised that it was in fact no longer night but a fresh new morning had begun and that could only mean one thing, he'd passed out. _Terrific_.

Refusing for the moment to wonder why he was sprawled on the ground in the middle of the woods he reached into his blue jacket pocket and pulled out his cell flipping it open. He wanted, no, needed to hear Sam's voice no matter how pissed it would undoubtly be and scrolled for Sammy's name before pressing send.

'No signal' the phone beeped at him "Fuck" he growled before hoisting himself into an upright position grunting with pain as the effort tore through his left side shooting blinding light into his already throbbing head almost sending him back to the ground.

Waiting for a moment for his vision to clear Dean slowly looked around the surrounding area attempting to get his bearings when his eyes rested upon the means of his last hunt. The crumpled, charred remains of the Wendigo was off to his right, still slightly smoking in the cool morning's temperature.

The creature had not been an easy target. After what seemed and felt like an eternity he had tracked it down and killed it but not before it too had left Dean a little reminder of their encounter.

Feeling the warmth of blood on his side Dean carefully removed his jacket and lifted his shirt. Among the purple colouring that littered his torso he observed 4 slice wounds that began on his left and wrapped around his side before making their way half way around his back, _yea they are gonna be a bitch to fix._

Rolling his shirt back down Dean slowly crawled forward toward his previously discarded duffle bag and then cautiously shuffled back grimacing till his back rested up against the trunk of a tree. Closing his eyes briefly to regain composure he set to the task of searching through his bag to find a means to not only stunt the flow of blood that seemed to be continuously leaking from his wounded side but would also help ease the burning ache that was throbbing from his deeply bruised if not broken ribs. _Damn tree._

Finding a water bottle he tore a small piece from a not so clean shirt and poured the water onto it before biting back a cry of pain as he quickly tried cleaning off each of the four slices before pressing a larger wad of the shirt to the deepest of the gashes and wrapping the only bandage he had around both his wounds and aching ribs.

When done he leant back into the tree and closed his eyes. He was tired, aching and in all honestly a little pissed off about the entire thing. Nothing had gone right with this hunt and he still hated this whole camping thing, give him a cheap, cockroach infested motel any day. But no, he had to be stuck out in the middle of a friggin forest with a bitching side and no way to call for any help. _I need a vacation._

Sighing deeply Dean tried to turn his inner monologue off. At that moment he would have been all to happy to just stay right where he was not moving, just resting, letting the exhaustion that racked his entire body overtake that was until Sarah's voice once again surfaced in his head.

"You ARE our family, you HAVE responsibilities to us, obligations to us."

His eyes sprung open and he looked around. It had sounded like she was there right next to him reminding him that giving up was not an option. He had people back home depending on him and he was damned if was gonna let them down.

With sudden determination and the willing aide of the tree, he slowly pushed himself up but had to close his eyes as a sudden wave of dizziness assaulted him and the world he knew spun out of control causing his stomach to want to rebel. Waiting until his insides settled he warily peeked one eye open testing to see if the world had caught up with him yet, he glanced around the area and when all seemed right he opened both eyes and pushed away from the tree swaying slightly but still remaining upright.

Bending down he picked up his jacket and eased it back on before slowly and carefully making his way around the area grabbing his discarded weapons and putting then back into his bag. Taking a finale glance at the burnt rubble that remained of the creature Dean gently hoisted his bag onto his shoulder and turned to began the long, trek back to the Impala.

The walk back seemed to be taking twice as long as his first trek into the forest but that had been four days ago and between the extra distance he had gone while hunting the Wendigo and his now added expense of injuries he figured he shouldn't have been too surprised at this, pissed off yes, but definitely not surprised.

As the morning drew on Dean began feeling the effects of creatures wraith more and more.

Each step he took seemed to be harder to take than the one before. His feet had become sluggish and felt as if they were being weighed down. Every few steps his left foot would drag causing a slight stumble before he could regain his slow but determined rhythm.

Perspiration now ran down his face dripping off his chin landing upon his heaving chest, joining the growing sweat stain already there.

His breathing had become ragged, uncontrolled and the constant drip of sweat in his eyes burned and blurred his vision.

The unexpected squeal of an overhead bird caused Dean to suddenly look up throwing him off balance and he staggered over to the nearest tree for support. His legs shook with weakness as his chest heaved with need and he knew he had no other choice than to stop if only just for a moment.

Lowering his throbbing body to the ground, Dean leaned back against the trunk to try to relive the intense ache that was making itself known in his ribs.

_5 minutes that__'__s all I get_, he thought to himself as he brought the water bottle from his bag to his lips and drained the last of the precious liquid.

Sighing as the water brought a small but welcome relief to his dry throat, Dean closed his eyes and let his thoughts wonder back to his awaiting family.

_Man they are both gonna have my ass._

This little expedition was not meant to have taken this long, he was running two days behind and had yet to call Sam and Sarah for his weekly check in. It was the rules set long ago by both his brother and sister-in-law and reinforced by his adoring niece that he was to call frequently when hunting, and that they were to be kept consistently up to date on all his ventures. Unfortunately, however, this hunt not only got away from him but seemed to have snow balled out of control leaving him in the middle of nowhere with no reception and no car but an aching body that was more than willing to let its displeasure be known.

He could just imagine Sam now, pacing back and forth, wearing a hole in the carpet, berating his stupid older brother for not having been in contact yet. A small smile graced his face as he thought about what new consequence Sam and Sarah would bestow upon him for not sticking to the rules this time. Although he always tried his best to keep to the rules there were times that they had to be broken and each time a punishment would be dispensed. While usually given out by either Sam or Sarah the last one had been decided upon by Katelyn, it was her first time at being the one who laid down the law and they all had to admit she was one tough cookie.

"_Uncle Dean,__"__ the six year old began with a tone not unlike her father when in a court room, __"__you did not call us for nearly two weeks last time you was away.__"__ she continued as she slowly paced in front of her Uncle before stopping in front of him and glaring._

"_This is unacc, uncep, unacc, this is not on.__"_

_Dean had to bite down hard on his lip to stifle the laugh that was begging release in response to his niece__'__s serious assessment and in the corner of the room he could see Sam and Sarah both fighting for control. _

_Apparently either completely unaware or just refusing to acknowledge any of the adults behaviour she continued on, __"__And I think that Daddy and Mommy have been too easy on you in the past.__"__ This statement received two well earned looks of disbelief from the corner couple and Dean could no longer hold back his amusement._

"_Katie, honey,__"__ he chuckled as he bent down to her level giving her his most charming grin but before he could further his thoughts an abrupt hand flew up to his face stopping just short of touching that silenced him._

"_Uncle Dean!__"__ she firmly said and folded her arms across her chest, she meant business and he was going to take her seriously. She didn__'__t like it when he went away, and to begin with very little could be done to calm her until her Deanie came home but now she was armed with the rules and so help it she was going to make sure he knew that if he did not abide by them then he would have to face the penalty and best of all she knew exactly where to hit him._

"_Okay, okay, I__'__ll behave__"__, Dean relented scooting back some and giving Katelyn his undivided attention, __"__So what__'__s it gonna be? What is my punishment? You__'__re not going to make me go to one of your play dates are you?__"__ he asked only half serious. He had been on several before and while he didn__'__t really mind them, hell if there weren__'__t some fine looking single momma__'__s out there, there was no way he was going to let anyone think otherwise._

_An evil grin appeared upon Katelyn__'__s face, although Katelyn looked like a miniature version of her mother with her brown eyes and hair and cherry red lips this grin reminded Dean too much of Sam, a Sam who had just glued a certain someone__'__s hand to a beer bottle, and now a small amount of worry passed over him. But what was the worst she could do, right?_

"_You didn__'__t call for nearly two weeks Deanie,__"__ she repeated and paused for a moment seemingly waiting for everyone__'__s full attention, __"__So you can__'__t drive the Impala for two weeks.__"_

_The room was stunned into a moment of silence until a hearty chuckle from Sam broke in but was quickly hushed by a death glare from Dean. Turning back to his niece before him Dean began, __"__Katie I know I broke the rules but__…………"_

"_No buts," Katie interrupted, "no car two weeks. Keys please?__"__ she asked as she held her small hand out toward Dean._

"_Katie__…"_

"_Keys__"__ Katelyn demanded, her hand never wavering before him._

"_But__…"_

_A cross look marred her features before she once again interrupted him __"__NO Deanie!__"__ and she stretched her hand further toward him, __"__Keys. Please.__"_

_Dean paused for a moment taking in the sight before him. There standing in front of him with an awaiting hand was his beloved niece, the little girl who had stolen his heart the moment she was born waiting for her Uncle to face up to his consequences, to her punishment. How could he resist._

_Sighing deeply he reached to the back pocket of his jeans and pulled out the Impala__'__s keys before handing them over to her. As her little fingers wrapped around the metal her face instantly lighted up with a grin and she beamed at her Uncle before her._

"_Don__'__t worry Deanie, you__'__ll have them back in no time.__"__ She told him as she patted his shoulder and made her way past her bemused parents and out the door._

_The room stayed silent for a moment before Sarah decided to make herself scarce. __"Umm… __I think…I think I__'__ll just check on Jayden,__"__ she excused herself not really knowing what it was that had just went down. If she or Sam had ever tried something like that they would never have made it out of the room alive but with Dean and Katelyn it was different, she had always had a special hold over her Uncle, one that neither Sam nor Sarah would ever understand._

_Upon hearing Sarah ascend the stairs on her way to check on their 18 month old son, Sam finally removed himself from the wall he was leaning on and cleared his throat but was stopped by his brother before he could say anything at all._

"_Well you got to admit Sammy,__"__ Dean begun as he stood from his kneeled position on the floor and turned to face his brother, __"__You and Sarah ain__'__t got nothing on her when it comes to this__'__" and he flashed his brother a warm smile and chuckled before leaving a somewhat confused Sam behind._

Sam had been left stunned by the turn of events that day. His daughter had done what he could and would never dream of doing, and best of all she had gotten away with. The look of amazement and disbelief etched on Sam's face that day still remained clearly visible in Dean's mind and it brought a soft smile to his face as he wondered what new form of torture Katelyn would have in store for him. Realising he was wasting time sitting back reminiscing, he once again made the valiant effort to rise and continue on. Using the tree as leverage he pushed back and slowly crept his way up the trunk but the change in altitude sent his head reeling, the ground beneath his feet suddenly tilted and Dean crashed back to the forest floor giving out a small grunt before succumbing to the sweet release of darkness

Any Good? Please feel free to let me know I love hearing your thoughts and opinions


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Consciousness returned to Dean with a force so ferocious he nearly begged to pass out again, nearly, but that wasn't the Winchester way.

As the agonizing pain from his injuries shifted into overdrive Dean's eyes flew open and all he could do was roll to his uninjured side before the meagre contents of his stomach made their way back to the outside world with brutal force.

When finally the heaving had subsided he murmured a low, guttural "Jesus" as he shifted onto his back. His slash wounds were burning and the strain caused from his sickness had sent the constant throbbing of his ribs to almost triple with intensity. The effects just caused the threat of nausea to return and Dean raised a hand to his mouth to keep the rise of bile at bay.

A chill shook itself through Dean's body, causing another groan as his injuries were again disturbed, it was getting cold, and the shadows that were now long and overcast told him it was already late afternoon. _Shit. _He knew he had to do something, he knew that he had to get up and get help but just the effort of trying to control his breathing, the effort to quell the penetrating pain was weakening him and he could feel the calling of sweet painless darkness beckoning him back into it's grasp all he had to do was give in.

_NO! _

He refused to sink back into the depths of the relieving darkness, not now, not yet. His family were waiting for him, relying on him, surrender was not an option, _move your ass Dean._

Taking a moment to try to regain control over his now ragged breaths Dean once again tried to assess his injuries. His not so graceful fall hadn't exactly helped his cause and in lifting his right hand to his newly bandaged mid-section he felt the warm, sticky sensation of blood. His claw marks had bleed through. _Awesome._

With an almighty effort and a few choice words Dean slowly struggled his way to an upright seated position against the trunk of the tree. Just this small effort caused agony to rip through his tortured body and he found himself needing to close his eyes and count to 10 willing the pain to ebb back down to a tolerable level.

When finally it seemed to have lessened Dean glanced around for his duffle bag and thanked that lady luck had at least landed it within reach.

Cautiously removing his jacket once more Dean then pulled the bag closer and took out what was left of his previously torn shirt before ripping it in half and leaving the larger wad of cloth to one side. He then set to work unwrapping the wet bandage from around him and removing the blood soaked material that he had been using before. With no water left to clean with Dean used the smaller of the two cloths to gingerly wipe away the blood. What he saw did not bring him any peace. While the bleeding had again toned down some all four wounds had become red and swollen, the onset of infection was setting in.

Biting back a cry of pain, Dean placed the remaining piece of shirt against the still leaking wounds and once again wrapped the soiled bandage tightly around his abdomen, before leaning back and resting his head against the tree.

Things were looking grim, sure he had been hurt worse before but this time, this time it just felt different. This time he didn't have Sam to back him up, he couldn't even call Sam for help. He was hurt and alone in the middle of a friggin' forest. Exhaustion was calling him luring him into the darkness and it would be so easy to just let it take him. To let it enclose him, to wrap it's relieving essence around his tortured soul and let peace consume him. _Maybe I could rest for just a little while, then I could keep going, just for a few………_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

A bleary eye opened

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Two bleary eyes

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_What the hell?_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

_My phone, shit!_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Quickly but carefully Dean leaned toward his discarded jacket and pulled his cell from it's pocket.

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Silencing the alarm he read the message it was alerting him to:

**You got two days Deanie!!**

A small laughed escaped from his lips, he had forgotten that Katelyn had made him put that message in his phone two weeks ago just before he left for his current hunt. It was to remind him that he had a job to do, he had a responsibility to uphold, one even more important than the hunt.

Putting his cell back into his jacket and carefully maneovering it back onto himself he reached for his bag and slowly levered himself up the trunk of the tree closing his eyes tightly when once again the world before him started to spin.

Katelyn's message flashed before him again: **You got two days Deanie!!**

He had to get home, he had to get back to his family. They were waiting for him, expecting him. He had responsibilities, obligations to up hold and he refused to fail them. He wouldn't, he couldn't.

Cautiously Dean peered through slitted eyes making sure that the world had stopped spinning enough for him not to take another tumble. When all seemed ok he pushed off the tree and began his agonizing trek back to his Impala, fighting back the shooting agony that each step and misstep jolted through his injuries. He was determined now, motivated, there was a mission to complete.

Nightfall was fast approaching, shivers were now constantly shaking Dean's body both from the cold and blood loss. His breathing was laboured and pain, nausea and exhaustion were all threatening to overtake him, but Dean struggled on, he refused to admit defeat. Sarah and Katelyn's words continually washed over him, urging him forward, urging him home.

_You ARE our family, you HAVE responsibilities to us, obligations to us._

_You got two days Deanie!!_

_Walking past the lounge room door Sam could hear Dean speaking in a hushed toned, intrigued he paused at the door eyes firmly on Dean's back listening intently._

"_I can be there in two days'_

……………………………

"_Nah, shouldn't be any trouble."_

……………………………

"_Yea."_

……………………………

_Sigh, "Yea, I know" _

……………………………

"_Alright, no worries, I got it, I'll call you when I'm done."_

………………………

"_Yea, Bye."_

"_Who was that?" Sam asked as he walked into the room smiling at the fact that he had been able to sneak up on his unexpecting brother._

_Startled and slightly embarrassed that he had not noted Sam's presence Dean quickly hung up the phone and turned to Sam flashing him one of his trademark grins. "No-one important."_

_Sam knew Dean was lying and it was too late in the day to pussy-foot around, "Dean. Who. Was. It?"_

_Dean's smile faltered, Sam was going to get the truth out of him eventually, might as well be now._

"_Ellen."_

"_Ellen?" Sam repeated frowning with surprise, "What did she want? Is Ash and Jo ok?"_

_The slight panic in his brother's tone caused Dean to shake his head in amusement "Yea, yea they're all fine don't get your panties in a twist Francis."_

_Sam rewarded him with a dirty look, "Well what did she want.?"_

"_She ah, she heard about some hikers going missing up in Shawnee Start Park and thought I might wanna check it out."_

"_Like Ohio?" Sam questioned raising his brows, "Well Ellen must have some reason to think that you would be interested?"_

_A somewhat guilty look washed over Dean and he scratched the back of his head as he answered "Ah yea will she thinks it might be a Wendigo."_

_  
A huff of denial broke from Sam, "What no way, I mean a Wendigo that far West……"_

"_I know Sam," Dean broke in, "that's what I said to her but there was that one in Colorado and you know Ellen, she has done her homework. 23 years ago six hikers went into the mountains, never to be seen again of course the authorities were completely puzzled and at a loss of how to explain the disappearances, seven people disappeared 23 yrs before that I'm telling you Sam it all fits, Ellen is right ."_

_A feeling of dread passed over Sam and he shook his head, "Dean I don't like this, not one bit."_

"_Sam." The older man begun only to have his warning be completely ignored._

"_Maybe for this one I should go with you, I mean Wendigo's are fast, you could need help. I could…"_

"_No Sam!" Dean bellowed silencing his brother mid rant before continuing in a softer tone, "Look, I'll be fine. I know what I'm gonna be up against, I know what I'm looking for, It'll be a walk in the park," he paused to chuckle at his own joke shrugging slightly, "so to speak."_

_Sam just gave Dean an exasperated look, "that's not funny Dean."_

"_Oh, come on Sammy, lighten up, it's a little funny."_

"_Fine, but you had better be careful Dean" he stated pointing a finger at his brother, "I'm not gonna come to your rescue you hear me?"_

"_Yea I hear you little brother," Dean replied grabbing Sam around the shoulders and turning him toward the door, "now come help me tell the rest of the family cause I don't wanna face Katie alone."_

_A laugh erupted from the tallest Winchester before he turned and eyed Dean questioning him with mock horror, "You're afraid of a little girl?"_

"_Hell yea!"_

Leaning against a tree for support Dean fought for control over his harsh breathing. The percussion band in his head and the burn in his body were fighting full force with the lack of oxygen from his ragged breaths. He had been walking for just on three hours now and the sun had long gone leaving him with only the moon peeking through the tree tops and the unsteady torch in his hand for light.

"_You can't go Deanie, what about Jayden's birthday? He is gonna be two"_

"_I'll be home for that, I won't forget."_

"_What if you do?"_

"_I won't…"_

"_But…."_

"_Katelyn." It was a firm but gentle warning._

_A scowl crossed the face of the little girl before him as a soft sigh of defeat expressed itself from her. Katie hated it when Dean would leave on his little 'jobs' . There just wasn't something right about it, something she couldn't explain, but every time he left it felt like a piece of her was torn away and until he came home she felt like a part of her was missing, that she was incomplete. And now, now Dean was going to leave again and it was just over two weeks till her little brother's birthday he couldn't miss it. There had to be a way._

_Dean watched the saddened expression of his little Katie. It broke his heart to see her like this and although he would admit it to no-one the thought of leaving his family got harder and harder every time. He loved the hunt, no doubt about it, but that didn't make it any easier maybe he was getting to old for this shit, maybe he needed some time away from the hunt. Dean was broken from his pondering thoughts when a wicked grin broke through Katie's upset face. _

"_Put it in your phone."_

"_What?" Dean was confused about the sudden turn around by his niece._

"_You can put it in your phone so you can't forget, like Daddy does for important stuff." she explained as she pulled her Uncle's cell from his back pocket handing it toward him._

_Realisation suddenly dawned on him and he smiled taking the phone marvelling at Katie's brilliant plan "You know what that's a good idea kiddo. I'll put 'Jayden's B'day today' How's that?"_

"_No."_

"_No?" was that not what she was referring too?_

"_You have to be home for it, you can't be late." It was a statement or more like an order._

_Dean shook his head with his stupidity of course he had to be home it was the rules "What if I put in 'I gotta be home in two days?'" he offered._

_Two little eyes lit up at his suggestion, " Yea, 'You got two days Deanie' that sounds good ."_

_Dean raised his eyebrow at his niece's serious tone and a chuckle escaped him but he set to work after receiving a dirty glance and a mirrored reflection of his own previous look._

"_Done," he claimed as he closed his cell and put it back in his pocket, "it will go off two days before I need to be back here, now I'll have no excuse."_

_Katelyn smiled up at her Uncle, "Good" she said as quickly embraced him and turned to leave the room. Mission Complete._

He was tired, so damn tired and everything hurt. From the hair on the top of his head to the tips of the nails on his toes. It was all one big agonizing ache that took the already weakened breath from his lungs starving them further of much needed oxygen. And just to really piss him off the world seemed to be just one big swirling place that did nothing to help the small lightened path that the torch in his trembling hand lit up.

Stumbling over an uprooted tree root Dean was suddenly hit by a wave of nasuea that ferociously swept over causing him to lose grip on his torch and desperately cling to the tree to support him. His vision swam in and out of focus and his family faces flashed in front of him urging him on beckoning him home. Looking at the torch at his feet Dean knew that bending down was no longer an option and attempting to take in a calming breath he pushed away from the tree and back along the darkened track.

"_MOVE DEAN MOVE!"_

_Standing outside in the fresh, crisp morning the family stood beside the black Chevy to bid Dean farewell._

"_You be careful Dean," Sarah playfully warned him as she tightly embraced him and then whispered in his ear, "you come home in one piece alright?"_

_Dean leant back and looked into her face a cocky grin on his own, "Or what?"_

"_Or I'll hunt you down myself Mr. Winchester." she replied poking his chest lightly as warning._

"_Same goes for me Dean," his brother added, "and I want to be kept updated." _

"_Yea, yea Mum." Dean exaggerated breaking his hold on Sarah and turning to Sam who was holding a restless, struggling Jayden in his arms._

"_And you J-man," he said as he tickled the baby's tummy enticing a giggle from him, "behave for your Mum and Dad," but paused then changed his mind, "on second thoughts just for your mum, give daddy hell."_

"_Hey!" was Sam's indignant reply as he swiped at his brother's head which Dean was easily able to dodge laughter erupted from them both._

_A tug on his shirt brought Dean's attention to the last member of the family. Picking Katie up she gave him a tight cuddle before giving him her warning, "Don't forget to call Deanie."_

"_I won't."_

"_And when the alarm goes off……"_

"……_I have two days, I got it kiddo." He finished for her as he gave her a final squeeze and placed her back on the ground before getting into his car._

_Starting the engine he gave his family a final glance and quick wave before backing out of the drive-way and heading off for his new gig._

A small stumble over a fallen branch brought Dean back from his thoughts, bringing the agonizing pain back the front burner. The cold was now settling itself into his bones and it was only his pure determination that was seeing him still standing. Just as he tripped over another piece of uneven ground, facing the distinct possibilities of nose planting into the ground a glint of gleam caught his attention.

There no more than 100 ft away was his pride and joy, his baby. Hope was back in the air.

Dragging himself to his car and opening the door, he sighed with relief, weariness and hurt as he gently lowered himself into the ever so welcoming seat.

He had made it, he was finally there. He was all that much closer to his family now he just had to get to help.

The sudden noise and vibration of his ringing cell, pulled him from his thoughts and he pulled it from his pocket eyeing the name of the caller.

SAMMY

Wearily he flipped it open and waited for the onslaught to begin.

"Dean, Dean you there? Where in the hell have you been? You were meant to call days ago? Dean? Dean?" The voice on the other end was panicked, pitchy just showing how worried Sam was.

Dean wanted to tell his frantic brother that he was ok, that he was sorry for not calling when he had promised but shifting in his seat caused another wave of excruciating pain to assault him and all he could manage was one practically whispered word.

"Sam…my"

TBC

Hope you liked it, let me know. I love hearing what you guys think. (",)


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sam had been driving since first light that morning. Already concerned about the fact that Dean had yet to call and check in he was spurred into sudden action by Ellen.

She had called in the wee hours of the morning frantic with worry. Dean had told her that he would call two days ago and she still had not heard from him and for Ellen, if you say your gonna call then you damn well better call.

"_You get your ass down there Sam and find that brother of yours.__"_

"_Yes Ma__'__am__"_

After quickly changing into fresh clothes Sam gently woke Sarah from her slumber and told her that Ellen had rung and that he needed to go find Dean.

"_Go Sam, bring him home__"_

With a nod, a kiss and a flurry for his keys Sam was out the door and on the road in minutes, stopping only for toilet breaks and coffee.

Every half hour since he had first left home Sam had been trying to get through to Dean on his cell, and every time he was met with Dean's voice recording. Each unanswered call further tightened the knot of terror that had been threatening to overtake Sam for days now. _You better be ok Dean._

The night had now set in bringing with it the chill in the air. The windows in Sam's SUV were all wound up and his heater set on medium. He didn't want to think about how cold his brother might be if he was hurt out in the middle of nowhere. _No, Dean is fine. He just hasn't been able to call that's all._

Passing another sign telling him that Portsmouth, the closest city to Shawnee State Park, was just ahead Sam picked up his cell and brought up Dean's number, pressing send once again expecting to hear Dean's recorded voice.

_**RING RING**_

At hearing the sweet sound of the ringing tone Sam bolted up in his seat suddenly fully alert, and unconsciously tightened his hand around his steering wheel.

_**RING RING**_

"Pick up Dean."

_**RING RING**_

"Come on, Dean."

_**RING RING**_

"Pick up, pick up, pick up."

_**RING RING**_

"Answer your damn phone Dean!"

_**CLICK**_

Not even waiting to hear his brother answer Sam began his frantic tirade.

"Dean, Dean you there? Where in the hell have you been? You were meant to call days ago! Dean? Dean?" he stopped out of breath and waited for Dean to answer.

"Sam…my." The drawn out name came through the line barely audible. It was tired, weak, pained and the harsh uncontrolled breathing that followed made Sam's stomach drop.

"Dean, Dean? What's wrong? Dean?" Sam paused and waited listening to the agonized breaths of his brother as Dean struggled to gain control.

"Dean!?"

"Sammy" he finally heard louder this time, stronger "Good to hear from you."

"Good to hear….?" Sam repeated shocked at his brother's audacity. "What the hell Dean? I've been trying to call you all day, hell I've been trying to call you for the past few days Dean and all I've gotten was your damn voice recording."

"No reception." he heard his brother sigh followed by a grunt of pain as Dean shifted again attempting in vain to find some relief, any relief.

"How bad is it Dean?" There was no need to beat around the bush, Sam knew that there was something very wrong and he needed to know now.

A small laugh was heard but Sam couldn't figure out what was funny, "Had worse."

"Had worse?" Sam exclaimed, "just what in the hell have you been doing? You were meant to call me two days ago, you should have called, Ellen……"

"Damn it Sam," Dean cut him off angrily before biting back another cry as pain shot through his entire torso at his sudden outburst. Leaning back into the seat he closed his eyes before continuing in a much softer tone his harsh pants breaking through is explanation, "I know, I know….. I should of called but ………it all just got away….. from me. This whole damn h…..hunt was shot to hell …….from the start."

"Ok Dean, it's ok" Sam told him in attempt to calm him. He could hear Dean's breathing worsen and getting Dean upset was not going to help either one of them. It was time for a change of topic, he need to get to Dean.

"Listen, I'm already near Portsmouth….."

"What? Why?" Dean broke in confused.

"Ellen called me this morning to tell me to come and get your sorry ass."

Sam smiled as he heard Dean's amused chuckle float down the line.

"I'm coming in on the US-23 that takes me onto Scioto Trail, where do I go to find you?"

Sam waited, but all he got was the sounds of his brother's laboured breathing. "Dean, hey, Dean."

"Huh?"

"You gotta stay with me man."

"Did I go?" Sam frowned at the confusion in his tone, yes his brother was obviously in pain but there was something else in there too.

"Dean did you hit your head?"

"Which time?"

"Dean!" Sam shouted into the phone instantly regretting his harshness but he needed to know.

"Well I may have…. hit it when it threw me, I……. I definitely hit it when I passed out." came Dean's explanation.

Dean had passed out, not good. "You passed out? How long?"

"Which time?"

Sam pulled back from the desperation to reach into the phone and throttle his brother. He knew Dean wasn't purposefully being vague but that didn't make it an easier on Sam.

"You can't start drifting off on me ok man? You gotta stay with me."

"No drifting off got it." he heard Dean respond.

Nodding to himself that at least Dean wasn't entirely out of it he got back to the pressing issue "OK I need to know where to go to find you. How do I get to you?"

"Umm, yea ok." Dean started and Sam listened to his pained brother's muffled protests as he shifted again, "You…. you need to get onto the US-52."

Grabbing the map from his passengers seat Sam quickly scanned over it checking for the road. "Yea ok, I got it then where?"

"Go west get onto…… highway 73 and follow it to Friendship…….. Turn onto State Route 125 and then …….I'm on the second dirt track on the ….. on the left 2 miles after the turn off. Bout….." Dean waited as another stab of pain completely stole his breath "Bout 10 or so mins in."

The agony in his brother's voice and the brutal sounds of his ragged breathing sent chills through Sam and he speed faster to his destination. "Ok Dean, I'm coming to get you just hold on ok?"

"Yea Sam, Ok," Dean complied but Sam could hear is brother's voice trail off and he couldn't risk losing his connection with him.

"Hey Dean, don't go doing that I need you to talk to me man."

"I'm fine Sam."

Ignoring Dean's lie he went on, "Not for you, for me. I've been driving all day. I need you to keep me alert."

"You mean so I don't pass out on your ass?"

Sam let a smile flicker across his face as he answered, "Yea maybe that too."

"So what you wanna…… talk about." Dean sighed clearly not in the mood to talk but knew he needed to humour his brother.

"Well how about what Katie might be planning for you're next punishment?"

Sam heard a weak scoff "If she even thinks …..I'm gonna let her take my baby……. from me again she…"

"Will absolutely get her way." Sam finished for him.

An indignant Dean came through the line "Dude!"

"Puh-lease Dean, that girl walks all over you and you let her."

"Yea well…."

"Yea well I bet right now she is planning her next severe punishment for you," Sam said before adding, "probably got Jay in on it too."

"Jay?" Dean questioned than waited a moment as nausea threatened to take hold before he went on, "I really doubt ….I'm gonna have to …..worry too much about him."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure of that. I think those two have been conspiring since Katie found out she was gonna be a big sister."

"I blame you for that." Dean accused, humour in his tone.

"Me?" Sam asked mildly shocked "You talked her round."

Dean laughed weakly cutting it short and grimacing as it triggered unwanted bolts through his injuries, "Well that was your…. fault too."

Sam tried to keep the panic out of his voice as he listened to Dean struggle, "Oh, and how do you figure that?"

"If I had left….. it up to you Katie….. would probably still …….be calling J-man IT.'

"_I don__'__t want IT.__"_

"_Katie, honey__"_

"_I don__'__t want IT.__"__ the little girl standing before Sam repeated._

"_It__'__s not an it,__"__ her father tried to explain but frowned at his poor choice of words and tried to ignore the sniggering coming from behind him._

"_I mean, it__'__s a baby Katie, you__'__re gonna be a big__……"_

"_I DON__'__T WANT IT!__"__ Katelyn screamed with finality before fleeing from the room._

_The three adults listened to the sound of retreating footsteps and then the sudden slam of a door upstairs._

"_Well__…__that__…__went well.__"_

_Sam turned around and gave his brother a sour look, __"__You__'__re not helping the situation Dean.__"_

"_Apparently neither are you Sam.__"_

_Sam scoffed at his brother__'__s arrogance, __"__Oh and you could do better?__"_

_A cocky smirk instantly found it__'__s was onto Dean__'__s face but before he could reply to his little brother__'__s challenge Sarah stepped between them facing Sam attempting to intervene._

"_Ah boys, you know now is not really the time__…"_

"_No. No Sarah,__"__ Sam shook his head at his wife cutting off her line of thought, __"__If Dean thinks he can do better,__"__ he paused as he rested his eyes back on his brother and waved his arm toward the door Katelyn had just exited, __"__than by all means, go right ahead.__"_

"_Alright I will.__"__ said Dean accepting the challenge as he got up and left the room headed toward the staircase._

_Sarah wrapped her arms around her husband__'__s waist as she watched Dean make his way up the stairs. __"__You know Sam, he probably will get through to her.__"_

_Looking down he smiled and placed a soft kiss upon her head and whispered as he looked back to where he had last seen Dean, __"__I__'__m counting on it.__"_

_Katelyn sat on her bed, glaring out her window when a soft knock on her door brought her attention away from her silent fuming._

"_Katie?__"_

_It was Dean, but she was in no mood to talk not even to him. "__Go away.__"_

"_Come on, you can__'__t leave your favourite Uncle standing out here forever__"_

"_Yes I can.__"__ Was the curt reply._

_Dean quietly opened the door and peeked his head in as he raised an eyebrow and gave her his best upset face._

_Upon seeing his look she just turned away from him and went back to staring out the window, it wasn__'__t an invitation to come in but he would take what he could get for now._

_Slipping into the room he quietly shut the door and watched the still and rigid form of his niece. He knew she was fighting within herself to keep calm and in control, after all he had done it many times himself, but this was his Katie, his girl and he'd be damned if he allowed her to do that to herself. Not on his watch._

"_Katie honey,__" he whispered softly in hope to regain her attention._

_Katelyn looked back over at her Uncle__'__s sad features. He was leant up against the door with his hands in his pockets and his head slightly drooped but his eyes never wavered from her. His posture screamed miserable and defeated and guilt immediately caused her disposition to softened, after all she was n__o__t mad at him it__'__s those other two that were at fault._

_Upon seeing the defensiveness deflate from his niece Dean made his way over to her bed and sat beside her only to have her once again glare out the window. Ok she may not think him at fault but that didn__'__t mean she was gonna make this any easy on him. _

"_So, you__'__re gonna be a big sister huh, that__'__s exciting.__" He started but was immediately silenced by a gruff "Whatever."_

_Dean scratched his head he contemplating of his next line of defence and decided to take a different approach, __"__You know when I first found out that I was gonna be a big brother, I didn__'__t take it so well either.__"_

_That got her attention, __"__You didn__'__t?__"__ she asked as she turned to face him._

_Shaking his head Dean smiled, __"__Nope, in fact I remember telling Grandma and Grandpa Winchester that if they insisted on going through with having another baby I was going to leave.__"_

"_Did you?__" she asked staring up at him on wonder._

"_Sure did,__"__ he nodded in response, __"__even packed a little bag and everything.__"_

_Katelyn__'__s eyes widened at her Uncle__'__s shocking confession and a small gasp left her mouth, could he really have felt what she was feeling now? _

"_What happened?__"_

"_Well, I thought I was doing real well. I__'__d made it out of the house and down to the front footpath before anyone even knew what I was doing.__"_

_A raised eyebrow found itself on Katelyn__'__s face __"__When did Grandma and Grandpa Winchester find out?__"_

"_Ah about two houses down from ours.__" was the guilty answer._

_Pausing just for a moment Katelyn asked with concern, "__Was he mad?__"_

_Dean shrugged his shoulders dismissively before he turned and looked away from her"__You__…__ could say that.__"_

_He was being evasive and that was not on, "__Deanie?__" _

_  
__"__Let__'__s just say you could hear him roar my name and I__'__m pretty sure that he was at the back of the house.__" he confessed to her. _

"_Uh-oh!__"_

_A hint of a smile twitched at the corners of his mouth as he remembered his father's reaction when he found Dean missing. It had been far from funny then, more like down right scary but now……_

"_Yea uh-oh it was. He flew out of the house so fast I thought he must have had rockets up his__……__erm well__…"_

"_Did you get in lots of trouble?__" Katelyn asked never taking her eyes from him._

_Dean nodded quickly remembering all to well what had come next, "__Oh yea, I got to know the naughty corner real well by the time I served my punishment.__"_

_Katelyn sat staring at her Uncle for a moment letting it all sink in. He had been like her, not wanting a new addition to an already perfect family so what was it that had changed his mind?_

"_So, when did you like Daddy?__" she hesitantly questioned._

"_Not until I first saw him.__"_

_  
__"__Really?__" Her eyebrows shot up and Dean had to keep from laughing at her stunned expression._

"_Yep, even as Grandpa Winchester was getting your Dad for me to see all I could think was how much this little bundle was gonna ruin my family and how much I wanted him to just disappear. But then__……"__ he trailed off as he thought back to the first time he meet his little brother and the feelings that overcome him that day._

_  
__"__But then what?__"__ Katelyn asked as she shook his arm trying to bring his attention back to the matter at hand, __"__ Uncle Deanie, but then what?__"_

_Shaking the past from his head he cleared the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat before continuing, __"__But then this tiny bundle was placed right in front of me and I reached out to touch it and the next thing I knew a tiny little hand was holding onto my finger and everything I had felt before just kinda disappeared.__"_

"_Because it held onto your finger?__", came the sceptic reply._

_Nodding Dean just went with a simple"__Yep.__"_

_The baby had held his finger and suddenly all contempt for the newly born spawn had just what, miraculously disappeared? Just like that__…__poof, gone__…__. not bloody likely._

_Katelyn scowled at Dean as disbelief raged through her__"__What the hell!__"_

"_Katie!__"_

_Disbelief was quickly overtaken by remorse. Dean rarely ever raised his voice to her and only when she clearly overstepped the mark, __"__Sorry.__"__ she apologized._

_Dean pulled her into a reassuring embrace, __"__I get that you don__'__t understand Katie but you know better than that.__"_

_She nodded, she did know better. Pulling from him she turned to face Dean she wanted to understand, she need to, __"__But why Deanie, how?__"_

"_I don__'__t know why or how," he said gently shaking his head, "I just know that when your Dad grabbed hold of me I just felt like,__"__ he paused and looked afar searching for the indescribable feeling he had felt, __"__like he was mine I guess. I just felt__…__you know Katie I can__'__t really describe it but trust me when it happens you will know it.__" he ended bringing his eyes back to her._

"_But what if Mommy and Daddy don__'__t love me as much?__"_

_Finally down to the whole point, __"__Oh sweetie,__"__ Dean said as he swept her back up into his arms, __"Is that was this is about?" her silence confirming it and he held her tighter. "__They are always gonna love you no matter what. Nothing will change that. No-one will change that but now there is gonna be someone new in your life who is gonna love you too.__"_

_Squirming to look up at Dean Katelyn hesitantly asked"__It__'__s gonna love me?__"_

_He smiled down at her innocent face, "__Who couldn__'__t__'__? You know this little baby is gonna love you so much. You are going to be the one who plays with them, teaches them, reads to them and everything you do and say they are gonna want to do too.__"_

"_Why?__" Confusion evident in her tone._

"_Cause you__'__re their big sister. They are gonna look up to you, you are gonna be their whole world.__"_

"_Did Daddy?__"_

_  
__"__Did Daddy what?__" now it was Dean's turn to sound confused._

"_Did Daddy look up to you?__"_

"_Oh yea,__"__ he said as he rolled his eyes, __"__ Your Daddy would follow me around like a bad smell, couldn__'__t get rid of him if I tried and guess what?__"_

"_What?__"_

_Dean's eyes shone with the sincerity his voice spoke, "__Your Daddy meant everything to me.__"_

"_Really?__"_

"_Yep still does.__"_

_Katelyn sat within in her Uncle__'__s embrace for a moment staring at him deep in thought then suddenly a huge smile adorned her small face, __"__Do you think Mommy would think it__'__s too early to start reading to the baby now?__"_

_The baby - breakthrough Dean 1 Sam 0._

"_I think your Mom would love that idea.__" Dean chuckled beating Sam always gave him a high._

_Quickly kissing Dean on the cheek Katelyn bounced off his lap and raced to the door opening it and only stopping when a tall figure blocked her path._

"_Hey Daddy, is Mommy still downstairs? Dean says I can start reading with the baby and Mommy now.__" came the blurted blabber._

"_Ah yea, she__'__s in the lounge room__…"__ Sam started but before he could say anything else Katelyn bolted past him and speed away. _

_Amused by his daughter__'__s sudden turn around he turned back into the room and saw his brother get up off the bed with a sheepish look about him._

"_So how long exactly were you listening?__"_

_A devious smile spread itself on Sam's face, __"__Long enough, I thought you were entirely opposed to the whole Chick Flick Moment?__" Emphasising the point with the use of his hands._

_Dean smiled and closed the distance between the two,"__That Sammy,__" he paused wagging a finger at his brother to make the point,__"__was not a CFM.__"_

"_No? So what would you call that then?__" Sam asked attempting to look puzzled._

"_That was an Uncle Dean and Katie moment.__"_

_  
Sam raised his own eyebrow at Dean and gave a not so convinced, __"__Uh-huh.__"__ which was meet with a nod,__"__Yep.__"_

_Sam looked at his brother with awe and disbelief. This man before him, the one who looked Demons square in the eye before sending them back to the fiery depths of hell without so much as a flinch was under the thumb hold of a tiny, little girl. "__She has you so wrapped around her little finger.__" he told Dean as he shook his head in amusement._

_Dean gave the statement thought for a moment then non-caringly shrugged his shoulders before giving Sam a quick smile and walking out, __"__Fine by me.__"_

_Sam watched Dean__'__s retreating back and softly chuckled to himself before walking from the room shutting the door behind him, __"__Yea fine by me too.__"_

The ominous warning beep of a cell phone brought Sam and Dean out of their reminiscing.

A confused Sam look at his phone to see that he still had three bars, that could only mean…..

"Dean please don't tell me your batteries are running low."

A small silent pause was heard as Dean brought the phone from his ear checking it before a deep tired sigh escaped him before he replied, "Ok, I won't."

"Damn it Dean" Sam cried in frustration as he slammed his hand down hard on the steering wheel.

Leaning back against his seat Dean closed his eyes and tried to remain in control, the wounds on his side felt like they were on fire, his broken ribs seemed to be throbbing harder and harder and every time he opened his eyes his world swam and the nausea would constantly rear its ugly head. Exhaustion wanted to take him and he couldn't seem to calm his breathing, each intake of breath caused his chest to feel like it was in a vice grip winding tighter and tighter and now, now just to really kick him when he was down his phone was going to cut his only connection to Sam.

"Sorry Sammy."

Sam heard his brother's laboured breathing intensify, he knew Dean was barely holding on, no matter what he had to keep him with him. He couldn't lose him not now, not ever.

"Hey, hey Dean, no man, come on, you hold on . You hear me? I'm not far, I can see the Friendship turn off from here. It's ok, you just gotta hold on alright man?" he pleaded.

"Ok Sammy." he heard Dean pant before another three beeps sounded in his ear than silence filled the air.

"Dean? Dean?!" Sam cried before looking at his now blank screen. _No, no, no Damn it, FUCK! _his mind screamed before throwing his phone down into the passengers seat and screeching onto State Route 125.

His only link to his injured brother had been severed and he was still a good 20 minutes away. Unconsciously Sam pressed his foot onto the accelerator, he was going to get to Dean, he had to.

Just like Dean had told him, the second turn off lead him onto a small dirt road, what Dean had failed to mention was that it was barely a track and Sam found himself having to slow down just to keep his SUV from careening into the trees on either side.

Coming out of another sharp bend the sight before Sam sent his heart into his throat. There she was, gleaming in the moonlight, was Dean's pride and joy, his baby. And there inside the Impala was the promise of Dean.

"I see you Dean, I see you.' Sam muttered to himself as he screeched into a parked positioned next to the Chevy and raced out of the car barely given himself enough time to turn his engine off.

Sprinting to the driver's side of the Impala Sam could make out the slumped figure of his brother against the door. Carefully he pried it open and Dean's limp form fell into Sam's awaiting arms

"I've got you Dean, I've got you."

TBC

Yay Sammy made it to Dean!!! I hope guys enjoyed this Chapter can't wait to hear your thoughts!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

With meticulous care Sam gathered Dean's limp form into his arms and lowered him to the ground.

"Dean, hey man, can you hear me?" Sam asked gently shaking his brother in effort to get a response. Nothing.

With a shaking hand he reached up to Dean's neck and breathed a deep sigh of relief as he felt a weak but rapid pulse. Dean was still with him, still holding on, still fighting for him and now Sam had to move, his brother's life was depending on him, he couldn't lose him, not now, not ever.

Jumping up Sam raced to the back of his car grabbing the first aid kit and torch before rushing back to Dean's side.

Switching the torch on Sam got his first good look at his brother and he had to will himself to keep the panic a bay.

Dean was pale, too pale and the blood soaked shirt did nothing to calm Sam's alarmed state. Removing the jacket from Dean's uncooperative body he tore his eyes from Dean as he turned to flip open the first aid kit but his attention was quickly brought back to his brother when he heard a low groan.

"Dean, hey, Dean" he called as he lightly tapped Dean's cheeks frowning at the heat that radiated from his touch.

"Come on big brother, I need you to open your eyes for me."

Dean could hear Sam trying to get him to open his eyes but he didn't want to, or more to the fact couldn't really. They felt so very heavy, as if they were being held down with lead weights.

Obviously he had just had a big night out, no, scratch that, a HUGE night out. His body was aching and the pounding in his head was telling him that he was copping a much deserved hangover and now Sam wanted his attention. _Nope, not gonna happen Sammy._

"Go s'way Sammy" Dean slurred as he tried to bat away the hands that were on his face but the slight movement sent a burning jolt through his entire torso and realisation hit him hard. _Not a hangover._

Gasping for breath Dean's eyes flung open and he attempted to sit up only to be stopped by firm hands grasping his shoulders holding him down.

"Dean no, calm down. Take it easy."

"S..Sammy?" Dean questioned blurry eyes trying to focus on the man pinning him down.

"Yea Dean, it's me." Sam confirmed easing his hold on his brother but not letting go.

He watched Dean's unfocused eyes as they roved around the darkened area, he knew Dean's mind was racing and was about to say something when the two eyes swiftly turned back to him "Dude, that…. was fast……only just……got off the…….phone with you."

Concern caused Sam to frown at his brother "Dean that was half an hour ago."

"Huh," was all Dean managed before a wave of agony seized him causing him to clench his teeth, squeeze his eyes shut and hold onto his brother's wrist to ride through the worst of it.

"Easy, Dean just breathe it through." Sam tried to soothe being able to do little more than watch as Dean struggled to stay with him.

When the grip on his wrist loosened and Dean's face relaxed enough that he was again able to open his eyes Sam took it as his cue to get a move on.

"Dean I need to check how bad." he said as he took a pair of scissors from the open kit and cut up through Dean's sodden shirt and then the bloodied makeshift bandage.

His brother's torso was littered with multicoloured bruising, he didn't need to feel his brother's ribs to know that some where broken. Peeling back the wadded cloth beneath the bandage revealed four long, red, swollen and still bleeding claw marks.

"Damn." Sam swore to himself.

It was clear that infection had already begun to set in, add that to the amount of blood loss Dean had already suffered and the fever and shock that was slowly overtaking Sam knew he had to get his brother help fast but first things first.

"Dean I need to clean out your wounds and to try and stop the bleeding ok man." he explained as he doused a cloth with water and set about wiping the pus, mucus and blood that had gathered in Dean's injuries. He had to fight back the tears that threatened to spill over as Dean was unable to hide the torment that Sam was inflicting upon him. They both knew he had to do this but that didn't make it any easy, on either of them.

"Sorry." Sam continued to whisper as he dragged the cloth down each of the gaping claw marks watching Dean strain beneath his hold, an animalistic cry being forced from his throat.

When he had cleaned out the wounds as best he could he took some gauze from the kit pausing to give Dean a moment to collect himself. "I'm gonna need to stop the bleeding." he told him waiting for Dean to give him a nod to say he was ready before he applied firm pressure to the oozing wounds. Dean bucked from the excruciating agony but Sam laid a reassuring hand to his upper chest, away from the worst of the bruising "Just breath Dean, it's ok."

Satisfied that he had managed to lessen the blood loss as much as he could he pressed a fresh piece of gauze to his brother's injuries before carefully sitting Dean up and tightly wrapping a bandage around his torso, whispering soft calming words to him the entire time.

When done he took final stock of Dean's ragged appearance. He was even paler than before, his body constantly shook with chills and his breathing was uneven, aching and strained. He had done the best he could for now but Dean needed to get to a hospital and fast.

"Come on Dean, let's get you into the car." Sam said as he rose to his feet and then painstakingly helped Dean do the same taking on most of his brother's weight. Not wanting to jostle the injuries any more than need be Sam lowered Dean into the open driver's side before jogging his way to the passenger's. Leaning across he gently slid Dean over before racing back and gathering their strewed items. Jumping into the driver's seat he threw them over into the back seat before settling Dean's jacket over his trembling shoulders and gunning the engine.

Manoeuvring the car along the poor excuse for a dirt track Sam winced as ever jolt and shudder rocked through his brother's beaten body enticing constant groans and moans of displeasure and torment.

Turning back onto the main road Sam declared a "Thank God we're off that." but when greeted with silence he glanced over to see Dean more slumped than moments before and eyes closed.

"Dean, hey man. No sleeping yet." he said as he gently shook Dean receiving a hostile grunt but was rewarded when Dean's eyes opened.

"I want you to keep talking to me, You can sleep later."

Dean brought his head around and rested it on the back of the seat his full attention focused on his brother.

Sam took this as an attempt to comply "So did you get?"

"Get…… what?"

"The Wendigo."

"Oh yea, toasted ……..that little bastard…….no worries."

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean's choice of words. "No worries? This you call no worries?" he indignantly questioned waving his hand toward Dean.

"Well…."

"Dean."

"You jinxed me." Dean declared, grimacing as a particularly sharp jolt ache hit him.

"I what?"

"You jinxed me…..you just had to…..go have a ….bad feeling….you…." Dean's voice hitched as a searing burn tore through his infected wounds, his chest tightened at the pressure and caused him to gasp for air. Black spots danced into his vision sending his head reeling into the back of the seat.

At seeing the sudden attack panic shoot through Sam, "Dean?" he cried.

"Sammy…pull over." it was weak and whispered but Sam didn't need to be told twice.

Swerving quickly to the side of the road Sam leapt from the car flying over the bonnet and opening the passenger door just in time to help Dean stumble out before his stomach once again made the excruciating attempt to relieve itself.

Unfortunately there wasn't really much in Dean to remove and dry heaves quickly overtook him causing painful lurches of his body.

The entire time his brother's body retched Sam held him up, supporting his weakened frame, silently willing the horrific onslaught to stop.

When finally it did Sam fell back against the car cradling Dean against him. His brother's body shook uncontrollably and his breathing was now just short gasps like a fish out of water.

"Easy bro, it's ok" Sam tried to calm him, lightly rubbing a comforting hand on Dean's upper chest, "Just take slow breathes, just breath with me Dean."

"Sa…… Sa…… Sammy?" Dean panted out as he reached up and grabbed Sam's hand with his own.

"I'm here Dean, I'm right here."

"How…did……you….get…here?"

"Dean?" Sam asked as he slowly eased himself from behind Dean, "Remember, Ellen called me."

Two bleary hazel eyes meet his own and he took his brother's face in his hands.

"You were hunting a Wendigo, and you got hurt. Ellen called me to come find you."

"Ellen?" Dean paused as he tried to clear his fogged mind. "Did….. I...get…. it?"

Sam gave him a soft smile, "You toasted that Son-of-a-bitch."

"Good." Dean replied closing his eyes again the effort of keeping them open too much.

Sam watched as he brother once again shut his eyes, he noted the bluish tinge that had formed on his bother's lips and looking at his hands, his fingertips too. Time was running out. "No Dean, hey. Eyes open you hear me?"

It was the panicked tone of his little bother's voice that had Dean obeying the command.

"We have to get you back in the car ok." Sam said as he begun lifting Dean back into the car giving soft words of apologies as his brother whimpered from the abuse to his aching body.

Once again speeding out of the parked position Sam tore along the open road never letting his eyes stray from his passenger for too long.

"Dean I want you to keep talking to me."

"Man…. your…...needy……. to……night."

A laugh escaped Sam before he could help himself. Turning to face Dean he attempted an indignant look but came off more childish than anything.

"Shut up jerk."

A devious smile graced Dean's lips "Thought…… you……want…… me….. to….. talk…..bish." he slurred as he closed his eyes wanting to succumb to the calling darkness.

"No man, hey" Sam shouted patting his face, "Stay awake, ok, you just gotta stay with me."

"S'tired…..Sammy" Dean whispered fighting to keep his heavy eyes open.

"I know man, but you can't sleep just yet. Just a lit….." Sam was cut off mid sentence by the sudden squeal of a siren and the flash of blue and red lights from behind. A quick look at the Speedo showed Sam the precise reason why but then a sudden thought dawned on him. _Help was here._

Pulling over on to the edge of the road Sam was filled with hope and relief.

"Hey Dean look I told you, help is here you're gonna be fine." he told his brother as he watched the patrol car pull in behind the Impala.

When silence followed Sam brought his eyes back to Dean and fear rocked through him.

"No, no, no" he cried as he twisted in his seat to get better access to his brother. "Dean, Dean no don't you do this, wake up." he begged shaking him as hard as he dared receiving no response, no grunt, no groan, nothing.

"No, no come on Dean don't do this to me. Dean!"

The Officer eased himself out of the patrol car and looked at the black Chevy parked in front of him. The beauty that was in front of him stole his breath away he hadn't ever seen any finer than her, too bad that the reckless punk driving her couldn't obey the law.

Officer Bruce Harrison had been a highway patrol man for the better part of 30 years and had been hardened by the job.

His salt and pepper hair that once had been jet black and the many lines that now appeared on his once smooth and young face now bore mark, recognition you could say, to the many years of horrors that he had been forced to face due to the irresponsibility of those from his line of work.

He had seen accidents of every kind, he had seen indescribable horrors of mangled bodies being pried from the twisted wrecks of their vehicles and still no matter the warnings, no matter the cautions and advice it still amazed him how people could be so wilfully neglectful of not only their own lives but of those of other people on the roads.

Here in front of him was another carefree maniac who was going to continue his stupidity until he killed himself or worse, some poor innocent bastard. Well not if Bruce could help it.

Sighing he placed his hat upon his head as he made his way to the driver's side door intent on letting this man no there way no way he would take this abuse of the law by him or anyone else.

Bending down he looked into the car to see the driver bent of the passenger and could here muffled pleas, "Dean don't……me. Dean!"

Three sharps taps brought the startled driver's attention to him his face fraught with fright as he began to wind the window down.

"Sir, do you know how fast……" Officer Harrison started only to be interrupted by a frantic plea.

"Help, I need your help." Sam called as he leant back over still trying to getting a reaction, any reaction from his unconscious brother, "My brother's been hurt and I can't wake him up."

Bruce was taken aback for a moment, this wasn't just another speeding lunatic with no regard to other's lives, this was a frightened man who was clearly on the verge of losing it completely.

"Please can you help me."

Quickly glancing at the unconscious passenger and back to his panic-stricken brother Bruce snapped out of his stupor making a snap decision.

"Follow me son." he ordered as he jogged back to his car.

Sam watched as the officer got back into his vehicle and pulled onto the road sirens once again blaring and lights flashing.

"Just a little longer Dean, please just a little longer." Sam prayed as he followed the patrol car onto the road and raced behind it.

Tearing along the open road Sam had to give the cop credit, he was flooring it and before he knew it Portsmouth loomed up ahead.

Not slowing the patrol car speed through the dimly lit streets, screeching around corners before finally turning into the hospital.

"We're here Dean, we made it." Sam told the unconscious form that rest beside him hoping the words reached him, hoping they would keep him from letting go.

Following the patrol car up the emergency ramp Sam noted the four emergency hospital staff waiting outside ready with a gurney, it would seem the officer had phoned ahead. _God love him._

Stopping right next to them the staff leapt into action prying the limp form from the Impala and placing him onto the gurney before rushing into the hospital with a frantic Sam hot on their heels.

"On my count," instructed the doctor who had just rushed into the room behind them, "1, 2, 3 lift" he ordered as they simultaneously lifted Dean from the gurney to the ER bed and then quickly moved the gurney back out of their way.

"Son, son can you hear me?" the middle aged man asked as he tried to coax his unresponsive patient.

"Dean"

"What?" he questioned bringing his eyes up to the lanky man who had just spoken.

"Dean, his name is Dean." Sam replied his gaze never wavering from his brother.

The Doctor gave an appreciative nod and turned back to his patient, "Dean, can you hear me?" he asked again prying open each eye and shining his pen light in them, "Pupils fixed and dilated." he called as he moved his way down to Dean's torso and began cutting the bandage Sam had used.

"BP is dropping"

"Pulse weak and erratic."

"I want 2 units of O neg blood"

The words tumbled around Sam's head as he watched the medical team work on his brother, he found himself so engrossed in their actions he didn't notice the nurse who had approached him.

"Sir, Sir, I'm sorry you can't be in here."

"No my brother…." he started pointing toward the working team.

"Is getting the best possible care I assure you but you cannot be here sir. Please just wait outside" the nurse instructed him as she ushered him outside and toward the waiting area before high-tailing it back into the ER.

He watched as the swinging doors slowly stilled to a stop before he crumpled into the nearest seat and rested his head in his hands. And that was the way he stayed for a good half hour before a burly looking woman appeared in front of him.

"Sir."

Looking up he gave her a weak smile that quickly vanished as she thrust papers into his shaking hands demanding they be filled and returned immediately before walking off.

Sam looked at the papers, they were your standard issued forms, filling these forms was second nature to Sam. He didn't have to check for details, didn't have to flick through his wallet for information. No, it was all memorised, ingrained in his mind and damn if that didn't set alarm bells ringing in his head.

Sitting there filling out insurance information shouldn't feel so familiar to him, knowing every detail of his brother's insurance information shouldn't be so damn easy. This wasn't right.

_Damn it all to hell, damn you Dean, _Sam's mind screamed as he angrily thrust the completed papers into the chair beside him _Damn you Dean!!_

He leaned back into his seat closing his eyes willing himself to get it together when the promising smell of coffee wafted up his nose.

Opening his eyes he saw that a cup had been placed in front of him and he looked up into the soft brown eyes of the officer who had pulled him over.

"I figured you could do with a boost." the man explained as Sam accepted the cup.

"Ah, thanks Officer…. Harrison" Sam said squinting to read the name badge. "I'm Sam, Sam Winchester." he introduced himself shaking Bruce's hand and then nodding to the seat beside him as an invitation.

"No worries Sam, like I said you looked like you needed it and please just call me Bruce." The elder man replied as he sat down sighing in relief.

"Well thanks Bruce" Sam said taking as sip from his cup and leaning back closing his eyes letting the warm liquid heat in from the inside.

They stayed that way for several minutes as silence filled the air around them, Sam just drinking and Bruce just happy to see the younger man next to him relax, the fear that had poured out of the frightened man on that highway shocked Bruce more than he thought possible and now he just wanted to make sure he was going to be alright, that they were both going to be alright.

"I ,ah, I wanted to thankyou."

"Sorry?" Bruce asked slightly startled at the sudden conversation.

"Thankyou, you know for helping us, for helping Dean."

"Oh… yea," he nodded, "Well all part of the job."

Sam gave him a small smile in reply, "Yea well thanks anyway."

Nothing else was said for a while as they took comfort in listening to the constant hum of people in and around the waiting area. Sam was glad that Bruce had stuck around, even though they had barely spoken just his presence, just his being there meant Sam wasn't doing this alone and he was thankful for that. But what confused him was why would a seemingly stranger, a cop at that, would want to wait around with him - and then the penny dropped.

Sam chuckled at his own stupidity and Bruce whipped around to face him confusion evident.

"You don't have to wait to see if my brother makes it before you book me for speeding, but if you think for one moment that I'm leaving here under any terms before……"

"Hey whoa, there young fella," Bruce interrupted receiving a small look of amusement from the 'young fella' comment, " I have no intention of dragging you away and as far as the speeding ticket goes well……. I think under the circumstances I can let you off with a warning but," he said looking stern and pointing a finger at Sam, "if I ever catch you speeding on my highways again Hard-assed Harrison will be all over you."

Sam gave Bruce a flippant look "Hard-assed Harrison?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that I'm the meanest SOB in these parts" Bruce stated before laughing at himself glad to hear a soft chuckle from Sam as well.

"Oh before I forget I think these might belong to you." he said as he removed the Impala's keys from his pocket handing them over, "I took the liberty of parking her in the lot, hate to think a beauty like that got towed."

Sam suddenly remembered dashing out of the car keys left in the ignition and groaned at his foolishness. Dean would have his head if anything had happened to his girl. "Oh God, thankyou so much. Dean would have killed me if……" he stopped when he thought that Dean still might not make it.

Bruce watched as the reappearance of dread made it's way back onto Sam's face.

"You know I know how you feel, been in this position myself, you know on the waiting end of things."

Sam closed his eyes at Bruce's words and sighed, "I'm here all too often."

The older man couldn't help but show his surprise, "This brother of yours, he gets hurt a lot?"

"Comes with the job."

"The job? Is he a cop?" Bruce questioned trying to think if he had heard the name Winchester before.

Sam straightened in his chair realising he had said too much, "Ah no, no it's he, he just puts himself at risk to, to save others and….."

"And never thinks that one day it's gonna get himself killed?"

Sam laughed sadly shaking his head, "No he knows, we both do, it's just, it never gets any easier you know and there is more at stake now. It's not just us now, there's Sarah and Katie and….."

Sam stopped jumping from his seat starling Bruce, "My wife, oh god, I should ring her, I should…."

"Easy there Sam," Bruce calmly said standing placing a hand on Sam's arm, "there is a payphone around the corner from the reception desk. Why don't you go and give your wife a call and I can take this back for you." referring to the discarded paperwork on the seat next to the one Sam had just vacated.

Sam looked around for a moment as if weighing up his options before relenting and nodding to Bruce, "That would be great thanks."

"Your welcome Sam, now just go on and call your wife I'll fix things up here."

Nodding again Sam left Bruce to hand in the paperwork and made his way to the payphone near the reception desk.

Picking up the receiver and inserting his loose change Sam shakily dialled the numbers of his home phone.

1 ring

2 rings

3 rings

4.…

"Hello?" came the soft and tired voice.

"Sarah, hey" Sam said looking at his watch and silently cursing himself at ringing home so early in the morning.

"Sam? Sam!" Sarah's sleepy voice instantly cleared and she continued sharp and alert, "Is Dean ok? Did you find him, are you ok?" she finally paused to gain breath and wait for answers but all she got was a tired, emotional sigh as Sam closed his eyes and leant his head against the wall trying to pull himself together.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I found him Sarah but….. he was, he is hurt real bad and I…"he trailed off as the lump in his throat tightened.

"Sam, Dean is gonna be Ok right?"

"I..I don't know" came the half choked sob.

"Sammy."

"I couldn't get him to wake up, he had lost so much blood. I can't lose him Sarah, I don't know what I'd do if I lost him."

Hearing the desperation in her husband's voice Sarah took control, "We are not gonna lose him Sam." she affirmed her tone leaving no room for question, "This is Dean we are talking about. He is gonna be fine."

"But…."

"No Sam, no buts. This is Dean, he has never let us down Sam and he isn't going to start now. Do you hear me?"

A small smile creased Sam's face "Yes Ma'am I hear you."

"Good, it's bad enough that I'm gonna have to have a stern talking to with that brother of yours, I don't need to be having to kick your butt as well mister."

This evoked a chuckle from Sam.

"I'll let the kids sleep for a few more hours then I'll get them up and we will head on down."

"Sarah you don't….."

"I know Sam," she quietly cut him off, "but I need to, we all need to be there."

"Ok."

"Good. Now, do you need anything?" Sarah asked and he could hear her already buzzing around the bedroom packing some things.

"Can you just call Ellen for me."

"Sure."

"Thanks honey, I love you."

"I love you too Sam, now you go take care of that brother till we get there ok?"

"I will, be careful."

"Always Sammy."

Hanging up Sam felt some of the intense weight of the last day being lifted from his shoulders. Leaning up against the wall near the phone it amazed him at how Sarah could always settle him, reassure him, give him strength when he needed it so.

"Mr Winchester?"

Straightening at the call of his name Sam looked up to see the Doctor who had been in the ER with Dean.

"I'm Doctor Burrows," the man said extending his hand to Sam, "I've being seeing over your brother."

Reaching out he shook the Doctor's hand, "Please call be Sam, how is he, how is my brother?"

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk in private Sam." Burrows said as he lead him to an empty room and offering him a seat.

"Right now your brother is in a serious but stable condition. I'm not going to lie to you, Dean has suffered some very serious injuries. He has several broken ribs, concussion, blood loss and exposure."

"But that's not all is it?"

"No I'm afraid not," Burrows agreed sitting down opposite Sam, "right now what is worrying us the most is the infection that has set in and the subsequent fever. While we are fighting his infection with an antibiotic IV his fever is still alarmingly high. 104.3, the acetaminophen we have on, it's a fever reducer, does seem to be working but not like we were hoping."

Sam swallowed back a gulp as he nodded in understanding of what the Doctor was telling him.

"Your brother is fighting hard Sam, but if his fever doesn't go down……"

"We are going to be in a lot more trouble then we are now" Sam finished for him.

Burrows smiled appreciatively, "He seems to be a fighter though, a lot of weaker people would have given up already."

Sam nodded, "He is stronger than people give him credit for," he said more to himself than the doctor, "Can I see him now?"

"Yes, yes of course." Burrows replied getting up and leading Sam from the room.

Sam followed the Doctor as he took him to the ICU ward and into Dean's room. The sight before Sam brought him back to a time many long years ago. There was his brother's still form, wires protruding from his body, monitors keeping their vigil, _at least he is breathing on his own._

The Doctor muttered something about leaving him to it and Sam sat down in the chair beside the bed focused solely on Dean. He looked down at Dean taking his brother in. Years of hunting and abuse had prematurely aged Dean but the man before him now looked incredibly young and frighteningly fragile.

Taking Dean's hand in his own he looked on silently struggling to keep his emotions in control.

"Dean you can fight this, you're stronger than anyone I have ever known." he begun a lone tear rolling down his cheek, "I don't want to do this without you, I can't. Sarah, Katie, Jay, we all need you man."

Sam sniffled as he thought back to a conversation the three of them had had several years ago "Remember Sarah said you have responsibilities, obligations and I'm gonna hold you to them Dean. Your job isn't done yet and, and it's Jay's birthday tomorrow, you can't let a little injury keep you from that, you've never missed one not one."

A smile twitched at the corners of Sam's mouth as he thought about how Katie might handle another punishment for her Uncle, "And your already in enough trouble as it is with Katie. You never know bro, she could always get the Impala painted pink. Yea, I think hot pin…"

A quick twitch of Dean's hand in his silenced Sam, and he brought his attention to his brother's still face.

"Dean?"

This time Dean's arm gave a small jolt, "Dean man, come on wake up."

When a harsh tremble seemed to rip through Dean's body Sam realised something wasn't right.

"Nurse, nurse I need some help in here!" Sam barked as he repeatedly pressed the red button trying to hold down the increasingly quaking body beneath him.

A nurse flew into the room closely followed by another taking one look at the fitting patient she abruptly turned and faced the second nurse.

"Get Doctor Burrows in here now!" She commanded as she moved toward Dean, "He's seizing!"

TBC

Hehehe (",) Left it at a good spot huh? LOL Please R&R I love to hear your thoughts!! Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the long wait - unfortunately life has a way of creeping up on and taking control - Damn reality lol

CHAPTER 5

_He__'__s seizing?_

_He__'__s seizing!_

Sam withdrew his grasp from Dean as if the mere touch burned him. He should have known better, hell, he did know better. John had drilled first aid knowledge into his boys from the very beginning constantly telling them the importance of knowing what to do in every type of emergency and Sam knew that holding someone down when they were fitting was a major no, no.

_Stupid Sam, stupid, _he mentally berated himself as his sudden retaliation from his brother earned him a confused look from the nurse who barged past him making her way to her fitting patient.

"Dr Burrows is on his way," the second nurse announced as she re-entered the room and rushed to Dean's bedside.

Working together the two nurses quickly and efficiently began removing all items that could injure Dean's convulsing form as he continued to buck as the seizure took full control, it was the sudden gurgling noise from Dean that caused the first nurse to draw her attention back to her patient and not the items that needed moving.

"Help me turn him, his vomiting," she called as the two worked together among the flailing limbs and rolled Dean to his side letting bile drain from his mouth.

Sam watched on in frozen silence as Dean continued to shake out of control and is wasn't until he heard the booming voice of Dr Burrows before he was broken from his trance.

"What do we have here?" Burrows demanded entering the room.

"Patient seizing doctor, he…."

"Is he going to be OK?" Sam broke in finally finding his voice. "What's going on……. is he alright?" the questions asked with trembling fear.

The doctor ignoring Sam's frantic pleas gave one of the nurses a quick nod toward Sam before focusing back on the problem at hand.

"Nurse I need 2mg Diazepam now," he ordered as he reached his patient's bedside.

Unable to do anything else Sam watched as the nurse went about her duty before the feeling of two firm hands on his arms brought his attention away, "Sir, we need you to step outside."

He looked down to see the nurse whom the doctor had nodded to.

"What? No, no way." He shouted breaking the nurse's grip from him and stepping away.

"I can't leave him. I want to know…….." he was cut mid sentence as the nurse once again took hold of him and steered him gently but forcefully from the room, clearly she had done this before.

"Please sir, just wait here." she told him before giving him a momentarily sympathetic glance and heading back into the ICU room.

Sam couldn't believe it, he had just been removed from his brother again and was just about to follow her back in, consequences be damned, when the call of his name stopped him in his tracks.

"Sam."

He turned to see the kindly officer from before quickly making his way toward him.

"Bruce?" he asked confused by the man's sudden presence, "What, what are you still doing here?"

"I ah, I had to fill out a few forms you know, paperwork and I thought that I would check in to see how that brother of yours was doing?"

Bruce saw Sam pale out the mention of his brother and worry spiked through him, " Sam, Sam what's the matter, what happened?" he asked placing a firm hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I don't know," Sam replied shaking his head and glancing towards his brother's room, "one minute I was there just talking with him and and then the next he, he is…….and I……and…." Sam stopped as he blinked back the sudden onslaught of tear and swallowed back the fear that enclosed his throat.

"Okay Sam, just take it easy," Bruce soothed removing his hand from Sam's shoulder and placing on his back, "How bout we just take a seat over here until they're done in there okay?" he asked as he guided the quivering man to the nearest seats.

Sam practically collapsed into the chair taking his head into his hands. Bruce watched the younger man's body tremble with worry before excusing himself to grab them coffee and was back only minutes later with two steaming cups.

"Thanks Bruce," came Sam's soft words as he took the offering clearly having calmed himself down in the time that Bruce had been away.

"I just spoke with one of the nurses at the desk she told me what just happened….I'm sure he'll be just fine." Bruce offered hoping not to give away the uncertainty in which he felt.

"He will, it's Dean" Sam stated, his clear and undeterred eyes fixed upon the ICU door as he sipped from his cup.

Bruce let the silence surround them for the moment as he thought of a way to approach Sam with the information he had recently come across about the Winchesters, especially Dean.

"You got through to your wife alright?" he began unsure of how to start.

" Ah, yea," Sam nodded before offering the man a smile, "Thanks for that, she's on her way with the kids, I don't think any of us will be letting him out of our sight for awhile."

Bruce nodded with understanding, "Ummm, you know, you never said how it was that your brother got himself hurt."

A look of what seemed as uncertainty flickered across Sam's face but quickly disappeared leaving Bruce to wonder if he had really seen anything at all "He was out camping, got attacked - a bear maybe. He got himself back to his car and called me."

Slightly surprised he asked, "He called you instead of an ambulance?"

"Yes." Sam simply said as if that should have been Dean's first reaction and Bruce chose to leave it at that.

"He was very lucky, we've had a few hikers, campers go missing recently, haven't been able to find them."

Sam looked at him pausing before retuning a "Yea lucky." The words that he spoke were even and clear and while his gaze revealed nothing Bruce could hear the warning in his tone _don__'__t push._

Closing his eyes and taking a drink from his cup Bruce debated if now was the time to get into this with Sam. He liked the man, he really did and he didn't want to cause him any further grief. His brother could be at death's door for all he knew but the information that he had just learnt, and if he was on the right track, could possibly save lives.

Focusing his eyes back on Sam he took the plunge, "You know when you spoke of Dean before, the name Winchester just sounded familiar to me somehow, as if I had heard it before." Bruce said choosing his words carefully and watching Sam for any reaction.

Sam, who had gone back to watching the ICU door glanced to him, "It's not all that uncommon I guess," he offered before returning his eyes to the door.

"Yes, I guess not but still, the name Dean Winchester, there was just something niggling at the back of my mind………so I had someone look into it." The last part of his sentence was rushed but it got the desired effect, Sam's full attention.

"I thought you said you were still here cause you had paperwork to do?"

"I never said what kind," he offered with a weak smile before quickly continuing knowing he was skating on thin ice, "It would seem some 8-9 years back a certain Dean Winchester had some trouble with the law, wanted for murder and what not."

Sam's face remained neutral, his voice was cold, "Yea he did, we did, but that was cleared up many years ago."

Bruce nodded aware of the facts and continued, "So I got to thinking. St Louis people being murdered - your bother supposedly killed then the attacks stop. Baltimore double murder your brother arrested then escaped - attacks stop. Milwaukee, robberies, murders you and your brother suddenly there then attacks just stop." Bruce paused waiting to see if Sam had anything to give but he remained emotionless staring blankly at the older man, "and there have been other times, incidents, attacks, murders, strange happenings, your brother and at times your named mentioned then suddenly it all stops and you two just disappear."

"Like I said Officer Harrison," Sam's voice was restrained and low with danger, "all that was cleared up, Dean was cleared."

"I know Sam," Bruce said gently like a peace offering trying to keep Sam with him, "and now your brother is severely injured, been attacked if you will, in the very same place where several people have gone missing in recent weeks."

"What is it that you are trying to say Officer Harrison?"

Bruce paused for a moment contemplating his next line, "Can I safely assume then that as of this point there will be no more people going missing?"

Sam's breath caught as he tried to read the implication that the man next to him was saying.

"Like you said your brother is out there saving lives, putting himself in danger for others, is it safe out in the forest now?" he asked again staring into the younger man's eyes.

Barely believing what it was that Bruce was asking all Sam could manage was a soft, "Yes."

Now feeling safe to move toward the younger man Bruce placed a hand on Sam's shoulder "Is there any chance of finding survivors?"

Taking a moment, attempting to get his head around the turn of events, Sam finally nodded, "Ah maybe…..maybe somewhere dark, somewhere secluded."

Bruce smiled gratefully and took a small notepad from his pocket, "Where was it that you found your brother"

"Not far from Friendship turnoff on Route 125, it was the second dirt road on the left after the turnoff," Sam told him watching the man scribble the information on the paper, "my car is still there."

Finishing writing he closed his notebook and looked warmly at the still slightly shocked man next to him, "I do believe that another search party is required."

"I can't believe that….."

"That I'm accepting something like this?" Bruce offered with a cheeky grin.

Shrugging Sam agreed, "Well yea,"

"Look think of it like this, it's not like I'm accepting much out of the ordinary. I'm just putting two and two together. There is trouble, then Dean is there and then the trouble goes away." he explained before swallowing the last dregs in his cup.

"But the odd ah, circumstances, don't bother you…..at all?"

Contemplating the thought for a moment Bruce placed a gentle hand on Sam's shoulder, "Well let's just say I've learnt to keep an open mind about things."

Sam gave him a questioning look but before he could ask Bruce what he meant Dean's ICU room door opened as Dr Burrows stepped out.

"What happened is he Ok?" Sam asked leaping from his seat rushing the meet the man.

The doctor smiled and gave him a reassuring look, "Yes Sam, you're brother is doing just fine."

Sam scrunched his brows with confusion, "But he…."

"That was what we call a fever seizure." Burrows explained, "It's the body's reaction to the fever being so high. The Diazepam was able to stop the seizure and I have ordered the acetaminophen to be increased to continue to get his fever down and we are thankfully already seeing an improvement from the antibiotics. Like I've said before your brother is a fighter, and he is giving it all his got."

At hearing this Sam let out a bottled up sigh of relief and couldn't help but to stagger back a bit.

"Whoa easy there young fella," Bruce said as he reached to steady the swaying Sam.

"Maybe you should get some rest yourself," Burrows suggested frowning with concern.

"No," Sam shook his head releasing Bruce's hold from him and standing at his full height to show he was fine, "No, I'm not leaving my brother."

"Well we don't normally allow people to stay in the ICU rooms for extended periods so……"

"Well perhaps Dr Borrows" Bruce interrupted causing the doctor to turn to him, "You could make an allowance. I'm sure Sam wouldn't be a hindrance."

The doctor looked Bruce over before turning his gaze back to the pleading look in Sam's face. Sighing in defeat he relented, "No I doubt he would be, but Mr Winchester," he warned, "you do cause any problems and it's back to visiting hours only for you."

Sam reached out and shook the doctor's hand, "Thankyou. I won't be you have my word."

Nodding Burrows smiled to him, "I'm sure I do. You can go back in there as soon as the nurses have finished, I'll let them and the Doctor on duty know that you'll be staying. I'm off duty for now but I'll be back on later tonight to check on how his doing. Gotta love the midnight shift." he finished as he turned from the two men and walked away.

Sighing with relief and exhaustion Sam turned back to Bruce, "Thanks Bruce, for everything I have no idea why you're….."

"Hey," he said raising a hand stoping Sam, "I'm glad I can help, from what I can tell you both deserve a bit of a break."

Sam couldn't help but smirk at the understatement.

"I'll let you get back to that brother of yours." he said noting the nurses finally coming from Dean's room, "and I have some calls to make."

Sam fidgeted a little before cocking his head toward Bruce, "What are you gonna say?"

"That I have a lead where some missing hikers might be. I'm sure I can figure something out." he answered giving Sam a confident smile and a gentle pat on the back, "and don't worry bout your car, I'll have someone bring it in for you."

Sam smiled back at Bruce and watched him start walking away before he suddenly called him back, "Bruce."

The older man turned to see Sam walking a couple of steps toward him "Thanks again, really, for everything."

Bruce shook his head and gave Sam a warm smile "Don't mention it, just take care of that brother of yours, I have a feeling that a lot of people owe him, owe you both."

Sam watched Bruce retreat toward the elevators before finally making his way back into the ICU room thinking to himself _more than you__'__ll ever know._

"Excuse me." the words startled the receptionist at the hospital's front desk. "I'm looking for Winchester, Dean Winchester."

Looking up from her papers the receptionist noted that it was just past midnight as she took in the woman and two small children in front of her. There was a sleeping toddler resting on the weary looking woman's shoulder and a young girl by her side desperately clinging to her other hand.

"I need to know the room number for Dean Winchester." the black haired woman stated again clearly unamused by the slow reaction she was receiving.

"Today lady," apparently so had the little girl by her side.

"Katelyn."

"What?" the young girl asked before taking in her mother's warning glare and offering a small apology, "Sorry."

"You are family of Mr Winchester?" the receptionist inquired slightly amused by Katelyn's upfront attitude.

"Yes, he is my husband's brother."

The woman at the desk nodded and checked on the computer.

"Mr Winchester, is in the ICU on the third floor."

"Thankyou," Sarah said trying to not let the fear show at hearing ICU as she quickly ushered Katelyn toward the elevators.

"ICU? Isn't that bad mommy?" Katelyn asked as the doors closed and Sarah pushed the button to the third floor.

"No honey," she said squeezing her daughter's hand, "it just means they're taking extra special care of him." Katelyn nodded at this, nothing but the best care would be suitable for her Uncle.

Getting Dean's room number was unfortunately much harder than finding what floor he was on.

"I'm sorry Ma'am but I cannot tell you that. Perhaps if you wait for the doctor on duty……….."

"Tell us now or I'll find it myself." came Katelyn's demand evoking every part of Dean in her she had. The man at the counter was refusing to divulge the information and Katie had had enough. She wanted to see her Deanie and she wanted to see him now.

The man at the desk simply looked stunned at the young girl's outburst and turned to Sarah clearly waiting for her to reprimand her daughter.

Sarah quickly shook the momentary shock of hearing Dean so clearly in her child's voice before returning the man's glare, "I'd do as she says, nothing gets between her and her Uncle." she said battling to keep the grin from her face.

The man glanced between the two, weighing up his options before nodding defeat and saying, "Room 316"

A quick nod of thanks Sarah shifted the sleeping Jayden before leading Katelyn to Dean's room and bending down to her, "Remember what mommy said? Deanie had an accident and he isn't going to be feeling well for awhile so we have to be quiet ok honey."

"Ok Mommy," Katie complied and waited for Sarah to open the door.

Opening it Sarah peeked her head around to see her sleeping husband, head tilted back, mouth slightly open, softly snoring. One arm was stretched out resting on the unconscious Dean's arm. Several wires that were attached to the monitors beeping by his bedside could be seen protruding from under the white blankets covering Dean .

It was Katelyn's small gasp that brought Sarah back from her trance, the little girl had snuck past her mother and into the room, "It's ok honey," she whispered leading her daughter further in. Katelyn followed her mother to her Uncle's bedside where she stood transfixed taking in his stillness and the many attachments.

"Sam, Sammy," Sarah softly cooed lightly touching her husband's shoulder in attempt to rouse him.

"Grphm," came the inaudible response as Sam slowly shifted from the land of nod.

"Sarah?" he asked clearly confused by her sudden presence wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Yea sweetie, we just got here," she smiled at him shifting Jayden from one side to the other, "How is he?" she asked turning her head toward Dean.

Sam's eyes went to his brother but before he could answer the door opened and Dr Burrows entered.

"Ah yes, I heard we had more guests," he said smiling at the new trio before making his way to Dean's charts at his bed.

As he read the information silence cloaked the room causing him to look up to see three anxious faces peering at him intently.

"Is, is he gonna be alright?"

The question came from the small girl who stood unmoving from beside the bed, her eyes never wavering from her Uncle.

"And you must be the little one that I've already heard so much about," he said raising his eyebrows with amusement, "putting Tony in his place like that, I would've paid good money to have been there."

The compliment paid no heed to Katelyn and she turned to face the doctor with an expectant look upon her face.

"I can assure you young lady that Dean here will be just fine." Burrows said and smiled as her stance relaxed, her eyes going back to the bed.

Turning his attention back to the adults in the room he saw that Sam had now stood letting his wife sit in the recently vacated chair. Jayden maybe only two but the little blighter was getting heavier by the day.

"It seems the higher dosage of acetaminophen, has been able to bring his fever down, not to where we would like it, but it's getting there."

Attaching the charts back to the bed he moved around to Dean's injured side lifting the sheets and checking the wounds. Burrows nodded with approval ,"no signs of the infection worsening, some of the inflammation has even already subsided."

Adjusting the sheets back down he gave Sam and Sarah an encouraging look, "Under the circumstances he is improving very well."

The two adults let out exhausted sighs, relief evident in their bodies.

"If he continues to improve like this, I don't see why we won't be able to move him out of the ICU when he wakes, where you will all be more comfortable." he said silently underlining the fact that they all couldn't stay here for much longer. Having Sam there was one thing, but the whole family, he couldn't allow that.

Sam gave him a smile of understanding and Burrows made his way to the door, "I'll be in to check on him in another couple of hours." he said as he disappeared shutting the door behind him.

"Deanie's gonna wake up soon right?"

Katelyn had listened to every word the doctor had said, she knew the words he was saying all pointed to Dean getting better, he had mentioned Dean waking up but had seemed to bypass the part where he mentioned when Dean would wake up.

Sam walked around the bed to where his daughter stood and gathered her frightened form into his arms where she wrapped herself around him holding on tightly, "Yea baby of course he is," he confirmed gently rocking her, "it's just that his body is very tired right now it's, it's been through a lot."

"And now it needs to rest to get better?"

Sam smiled at the innocence on her face, "Yea Katie, but before you know it, Dean will be up and around in no time."

Katie turned her face away from her father and looked down upon Dean, "I don't like it when he goes away." the statement was whispered and loaded saying so much more.

"No baby, neither do I."

A sudden yawn forced it's way from Katelyn's tired little face.

"Do you wanna take them to the motel?" Sam asked his wife who shifted her sleeping babe and raised herself from the chair in answer.

"No…. I wanna stay." Katie pouted before being overtaken by another yawn.

"Katie, we will be back in the morning I promise sweetie," Sarah told her, "Uncle Deanie would be wanting you to get your rest too. Plus," she added looking down as Jayden sighed in his sleep, "we have Jayden's birthday to celebrate."

Katie stared at her mother for a moment before giving a reluctant nod, "Do you think Deanie will wake up for it?"

Squeezing his daughter Sam walked toward the door, "Cause he will Katie, he wouldn't miss it for anything."

"No, cause Dean always keep his promises." Katie agreed resting her head on her father's shoulders and closing her heavy eyes.

"I'll walk you out." Sam said as he held the door open for his wife to pass through.

"You need your rest too Sam."

"I…."

"Some proper rest." she insisted and they stopped at the elevator doors waiting.

"and I will I just need to…"

The doors pinged open, "I know honey."

They walked out of the hospital in silence, each carrying a sleeping child. Walking through the car park Sam noticed Sarah had parked next to the Impala.

Looking around Sarah realised Sam's SUV was no where in sight.

"Ah honey, where's your car?"

Gently placing a half asleep Katie into the backseat of Sarah's car he replied, "I left it out in the forest but.." he paused as he clicked the restraint into place, "Bruce is gonna get someone to bring it in for me."

"Bruce?" Sarah questioned from the other side of the backseat as she placed Jayden into his seat who woke only momentarily before drifting back off.

"Ah yea, Officer Bruce Harrison."

Sarah gave her husband a questioning look as she buckled their son in and softly shut the car door.

"Long story I'll tell you later," he answered closing the other and watching Katie battle to keep her eyes open through the window.

"Are you gonna be ok with getting them both into the room?"

"I got them Sam." Sarah replied moving around to her husband and wrapping her arms him. She felt him tremble slightly as he rested his chin on her head and she breathed in his scent.

"It's ok Sam, we got him back."

"I know it's just…..it was so close this time Sar, if I hadn't……." his voice broke off and he closed his eyes fighting back the burn from unshed tears.

"Shh baby, I know, I know," Sarah soothed gently swaying them both from side to side and rubbing his back.

They stood like that for a few minutes both taking in the other's presence, both drawing in the support the other was giving.

It was Sarah's shiver that caused Sam to finally pull them apart, "You better go," he said kissing his wife's lips and opening the driver's door for her.

"We will be back in the morning, and you better get some sleep too."

"I will," he promised closing the door and watching as she reversed from the space and made her way out of the lot.

Making his way back to his brother's room he caught a nurse just making her way back out.

"He's doing fine," she smiled at him as she held the door open for Sam.

He said a quick "thanks," and shut the door behind him before settling back into the chair beside the bed.

Sam was exhausted. He had slept on and off through the entire day, waking when the nurses or doctor would be in to check to on Dean but his body was still ached with tiredness.

Watching the slow rise and descent of his brother's chest his eye's once again drew heavy and as exhaustion once again took hold he rested his head on the bed near his brother and finally let sleep blanket him with the thoughts of Dean getting better and them all being able to celebrate Jayden's birthday together.

TBC

Ha, I know no cliffhanger - but will you still come back for more? Please keep the reviews coming I love each and everyone of them - they help motivate me like you wouldn't believe. (",)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heavy.

Weighed down.

Throbbing.

Dean's mind woke well before his body was ready to function. Through the blanket of dense haze that seemed to cloak his entire soul random thoughts and memories slowly shifted through his mind, jumbled together, blurred into one.

Flashes of the past, blurs of events and whirls of familiar faces appeared before him like some sort of tripped out slideshow swimming in and out of vision taunting him with there familiarity before disappearing as quickly as they had appeared.

And then, there they were, his family, just out of reach, calling to him, smiling at him, laughing joyfully while waving him over to join them. He goes to move but before he can he feels the black abyss begin to settle over him, once more pulling them away from him. Though he tries to reach them, begging them not to leave, pleading them to hold on for him, the distance grows greater, his outstretched hands grasp nothing but air and finally the nothingness surrounds him and he is there no more.

The second time the older Winchester woke his senses were more gathered, his mind was more alert and though he was unsure of where he was or how he came to be there he had a feeling of being safe and that for now was enough at least until he could figure out his current predicament.

Struggling with all he had, which admittedly wasn't much, he tried to open his eyes but they determinedly remained closed as if each were being weighed down with mini weights. The effort that he had used only led to his head that already felt thick and heavy with hurt to begin building with affliction. Wincing slightly at the increasing roar that was making itself known Dean went to other means to find out where he was.

Instinctively relaxing he trained his keen hunter ears on the sounds that buzzed around. In the distance he could here the murmurs of people bustling around and the clatter of things being dropped or placed down. _Somewhere public, ok._

Focusing now on the sounds closer to him he could hear a steady beep, and the hushed whirring noises of machines that matched with the steady breathing of someone close by, he pin-pointed his location - Hospital. _Damn._

The exertion of his tasks where already depleting his lacking energy and he could feel the beginnings of the luring darkness once again calling him to it but just because he knew where he was he didn't know why or with whom.

It was time to do the checklist, he didn't need eyes to figure this problem and surely there wouldn't be to much effort to be used.

Toes - check slight wiggle _good start_

Feet - check obviously, they're attached to the toes _der Dean_

Legs - check aching like a bitch _feel like I've run a marathon huh._

_Right on we go_

Finger/Hands - check slight wiggle

Arms - check one feels slightly pinned _huh maybe a pretty girl is attached, nice Dean_

Torso - check very very check

A groan escaped his closed lips as the slight movement he had made sent a searing tear through his left side stealing his breath from him and suddenly the weight that was seemingly pinning his arm was abruptly removed.

"Dean?" _no not pretty girl._

The only answer he could give was another low moan as the intensity shifted into high gear awakening every ache and every bruise on his very battered body _checklist bad idea, very, very bad._

"Dean, man it's ok, just hang on alright?"

Dean struggled to hold onto the words of his brother but the burning torture that was being inflicted on his body was blurring all his senses and then suddenly the feeling of warmth and sweet relief washed over him and this time he gratefully accepted the darkness when it came.

"Come on Mommy, hurry!" Katelyn cried over her shoulder as she raced ahead of her mother and baby brother who were tottering at Jayden's pace behind.

Seeing her daughter reach Dean's ICU room she called out a quick, "Katie wait," before being turned around by the hearing of her own name.

"Mrs Winchester, please hold up!"

"Doctor Burrows,' Sarah began but was immediately silenced when she heard the terror filled scream of her little girl.

"Mommy!"

Snatching Jayden up into her arms Sarah bolted to the open door of the room and halted at the sight before her.

Empty.

The room was empty.

No Sam.

No Dean.

Just the sterile white bed and the silence of the unattached machines surrounding it.

"Mommy where are they, where is Daddy and Deanie?"

"I… I don't…." Sarah faltered eyes still roving the now barren room her mind racing. _No, no if something went wrong, if something happened Sam would of called he would of……_

"Mrs Winchester, I'm sorry I tried to tell you before," the voice of Doctor Burrows brought her around and her face drained of colour at his spoken words. She clutched Jayden tighter to her and felt the weight of Katelyn press into her leg as her daughter clung on.

"Oh God."

Burrows saw the woman in front of him turn pale and grabbed a steading hold on her as she staggered back a gasp leaving her lips, only then did he realise his poor choice of words.

"Oh no, no Mrs Winchester, Dean is fine, we just moved him is all."

"You moved him? Moved him when, why, where is he?" the questions flooded from her, unable to keep the tremor from her voice.

"We've moved him down to the second floor," he began to explain as he steered the trio back toward the elevators, "He started regaining consciousness during the night and although we had to give him a sedative and some morphine for the pain, we felt safe in moving him from the ICU wing. Just follow me and I'll take you to him."

Katie and her mother fell into line as they followed his path and he could of sworn he heard the little girl tell her mother, "could have mentioned that before scaring the crap outta us," and was damn sure he heard the mother mutter an, "Uh-huh," in agreement.

He was dreaming, he had to be dreaming.

It was pink.

No, it was fluoro friggin' pink!

_What the hell!!_

"What, don't you like it Deanie?"

The sudden familiar voice had Dean spinning around on the spot and coming to face with his little niece, "Katelyn?"

"Who'd you think it was Deanie, got another niece I don't know about?"

He frowned, uncertain of her tone.

"I like it," she said, ignoring her Uncle's look of concern and ran a hand along the bonnet, "It's pretty."

Dean gave her a look of horror, "It's pink Katie."

Raising an eyebrow his way she grinned at him, "Observant, I like that."

Dean gave her a confused look, it looked like Katie, had her voice but something wasn't right, something wasn't quite……Katie.

"Katie what…."

"You were late Deanie," the little girl interrupted, "So this is your punishment."

"Katie?"

"Two days Deanie, you got two days."

Before he could say anything the young girl in front of him suddenly stepped back and morphed into a slender black haired woman.

"Sarah? What…I don't….."

"Shh, now Dean." she said walking toward him and silencing him with a finger pressed to his lips, her soft features turning into a look of sheer disappointment, "I'd never thought you'd do it, I'd never thought you would let us down."

"Sarah I…."

"You had responsibilities, obligations Dean, you made promises. How could you forget?"

"Sarah, I'm sorry I tried."

"You didn't try hard enough." the statement had Dean spinning around to see Sam standing there with Sarah by his side, glancing back the other Sarah had disappeared. Something was seriously screwing with him.

"Sammy, what's going on?"

The Sam smiled at him, "We are waiting for you Dean." he simply told him before turning himself and Sarah around and vanishing from sight as the day suddenly tuned into night.

Dean spun around to see where they were but found nothing but a darkened tree sprawled dirt trail.

"Sam, Sarah!" he shouted receiving no response.

Cautiously he began to walk along the path before him. It seemed so familiar somehow, like he had seen it before, been there before. His foot caught on something on the ground and he fell forward before catching himself on a tree suddenly feeling a wet, sticky sensation on his left side. Pulling back he looked down to see blood soaking through his shirt and it all came back to him. The hunt, the Wendigo, getting home, Sam!

Stumbling back onto the path he looked up to see Katie just ahead of him, waving him on urgently.

"Two days Deanie, you got to days." she called before turning and racing in the other direction.

"Katie wait," Dean cried taking off behind but failing to keep up, _how in the hell can she run so fast, _"Katie!"

"You got two days."

"Open your eyes Dean." _Sam?_

"Responsibilities, Obligations."

Dean tripped and tumbled to the ground landing hard on his back sending the breath from his lungs out in a sharp burst.

"Come on man, open your eyes."

Sam. He could hear Sam and the voice was begging him, pleading even, "Sammy?"

Sam and been startled awake by the murmuring coming from Dean and he slowly rose from the chair beside the bed to see Dean restlessly moving his head and his eyes racing behind closed lids.

"Open your eyes Dean." he whispered stroking a hand through his brothers short hair. The only response he received was a light gasp of air from Dean's mouth, his brother was frightening him.

"Come on man, open your eyes." He begged grasping Dean's right hand hoping for something, anything in return and he was finally rewarded.

"Sam….my?" it was a soft stuttered whisper and the best thing Sam had ever heard.

"Yea Dean it's me," Sam said gently squeezing his brother's hand, "Can you open your eyes for me?"

Sam watched as his brother struggled with the huge task of opening his unwilling eyes and only released his breath when two green slits opened before him.

"Hey there man," Sam choked out through a smile and tears that had suddenly sprung from his own eyes.

Sam saw Dean lick his dry lips as his eyes slowly fluttered adjusting to the light.

"You thirsty?" he asked and filled the empty cup by Dean's bed when he received a tired nod.

Helping Dean tilt his head up, he rested the cup at Dean's lip letting the water pour slowly into his brother's parched mouth, letting him take slow sips.

"Better?" he asked when he sat the cup back down and turned back to the bed to see his brother watching him through hazy eyes.

"Did I make it in time?" Dean slowly breathed out.

"What?"

"Jay's birthday," he managed before closing his eyes an able to keep them open, "made promise."

Sam smiled sadly, "No man, you didn't miss it. It's today."

"Today but…."

"It's ok Dean, just rest." Sam told him placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'll wake you when they get here." he promised and watched as his brother's body relaxed back into a peaceful sleep.

Sam had been watching Dean sleep for a good half hour before he realised that maybe he should get someone to tell the doctor that Dean had finally fully woken. Getting up from his chair he went to press the call button when the door to the room swung open.

"Daddy."

The call had Sam swirling around as a suddenly blur attached itself to his leg.

"Hey baby," he said picking up his little girl and hugging her before walking back to his wife and kissing her a hello. Putting Katie down he turned his attention to the little man in his wife's arm before taking him from her and kissing him on the cheek, "Happy Birthday Jay." he said before smothering his son in kisses causing him to squirm and giggle.

A clearing of a throat finally got Sam's attention.

"Oh, Doctor Burrows I was just about to get someone to find you. Dean came too just a little while."

"That's excellent news Sam," Burrows said striding over to Dean and checking his patient's temperature and pulse before addressing the other's again, "Temp is still up but nothing to be too concerned about. How coherent was he when he woke?"

"Ah he knew where he was, who he was."

"Good, good all very good signs. Any signs pain or distress?"

"A little, but nothing like before."

Before had scared the absolute hell out of Sam, one minute he was sound asleep and the next Dean had woken him, crying out as pain coursed through his body. He had been able to do little more than usher whispered words of comfort until help finally arrived.

Burrows nodded, "Good, I'll have a nurse come in to check on him soon and adjust his IV and pain meds accordingly but with all things considered I think he is doing remarkably well."

"That's our Dean for you." Sarah stated walking up to Dean and running a hand through his hair.

"Will Deanie wake up again soon?"

The Doctor bent down to address the little girl, "Your Uncle is doing much better, but he is gonna be very tired for awhile."

"While his body gets better?"

"Yep, so I don't want you to worry if he comes around but doesn't seem quite himself, he is gonna needs lots of loving and care."

Katie beamed at this, "No worries Doc, we got it covered."

Burrows couldn't help but laugh at this statement, "You know I have no doubts about that at all." he said before raising himself back from his crouching.

"I'll be back in before the end of my shift." he announced to the others before leaving the room.

The room remained motionless for a moment as each occupant silently had their thoughts on Dean until the youngest spoke up "Presents?"

"Oh God I completely for…."

"No you didn't Sammy," Sarah stopped him before he could damage their child in anyway, "Why don't you go down to the car and get a few things from the trunk, while me and the kids keep an eye on this one."

Sighing in relief at his wife's ability to think ahead he handed Jay back to his mother and quickly left the room. His family were together and while some were beat to hell, a birthday was to be celebrated.

Arriving a short while later with an arm load of presents Sam was greeted into the room with "….and then Deanie said that Daddy still means everything to him."

He heard a groan from his brother but it wasn't one of pain more dire embarrassment, "Katie honey….. give your uncle a break….. I need to keep my rep….. intact."

"Oh Mr. Winchester I think your rep is doing just fine" the nurse said winking at her patient before leaving the room.

Apparently while he had been out Dean had decided to wake and had now been moved into a semi-sitting position thanks to the bed. He still looked beat to hell and exhausted but clearly was more alert then the last time.

"Barely conscious and still able to pick up the women how do you do it."

"Trade secrets Sammy……. I'll tell you when your……. old enough." closing his eyes as he breathed through the protesting his ribs and side had made when he shifted slightly.

"Dean, do you need the nurse back."

Dean just shook his head.

"The nurse just adjusted his meds, she said it should take affect soon."

Dean re-opened his eyes to see all four faces peering at him with worry and concern masked on them all. Time to defer attention.

"So are you gonna…… let the little guy open….. his goodies or are you just gonna….. taunt him."

Jayden looked between the two men only bursting into a grin when his Uncle gave him a reassuring wink.

"Pop him up here Sam,"

"Dean man, don't go….."

"Sammy." It was soft but Sam could hear the warning that lay behind it. Dean had very little energy and none to spare on arguing.

Backing down he lifted Jay up and place him on the end of the bed by Dean's feet.

Sarah also picked up Katie and placed her near Dean's right side whispering, "Gentle with him."

Katie just gave her mother a look of clear disgust at having been told something she was already well aware of before sidling closer and taking her Uncle's hand in hers and focusing her attention back on her little brother who was anxiously waiting for his presents.

Picking up the first one from where Sam had deposited them on the chair she put it in front of her son, "Ok baby, let's get into them."

It was early afternoon when Sam sat back in his chair by Dean's bed and contently listening to the excited blabbering of his son and Katie's hushed playful whispers as the two sat on the floor of the hospital room with their mother getting acquainted with Jayden's new toys.

The morning had been a blur for Sam. While he joined his family in celebrating his baby's birthday as best as the circumstances allowed he also kept a watchful eye over his brother, drinking in his presence and monitoring him for any signs of distress.

Dean, for his part, didn't fight the constant glances but merely accepted the fact it was what Sam needed for now.

Sam broke his gaze away from his wife and children and looked back to his brother who and once again fallen into a much needed sleep. Try as he had to stay awake the fact was that his body demanded rest and that coupled with the effect of the pain relief that was pumping into him, even the mighty Dean Winchester had succumbed to the inevitable.

Sam watched the steady and slow movements of his sibling's chest rise and fall completely mesmerized and slowly the sound of his children's play droned out.

Sam couldn't help but to think back to the utter terror that had drove him through the past two days.

There had been the uneasy feeling that had settled over him from the very beginning that grew into nail biting worry when Dean had yet to call either Ellen or him. This deepened as each call he had made to his missing brother went unanswered.

Relief had been short-lived, while he knew Dean was hurt he had finally been able to contact him but the life line didn't last and the panic that locked onto him when their connection was severed still sent shivers down his spine now.

But the worst feeling of all was the strangling fear that latched onto him when he hadn't been able to wake Dean. No matter the begging or the pleading for Dean just to open his eyes for him, his brother had remained motionless and limp in his arms.

Sam closed his eyes as the horrific though of losing Dean assaulted him and a single tear slid down his cheek before an instant later warmth clambered itself onto his lap.

Unaware to him Katie and pulled away from her mother and brother and had watched the passing emotions rage across her father's sorrowed face. She had seen the tear building and the moment of its release she found her way in into his embrace.

"It's ok now Daddy," she whispered to him placing her small hand on his tear stained cheek, "We have him back now, that's all that matters."

Sam gazed down into his daughter's face amazed at how well she could read him, _just like Dean_, he thought as he hugged her close and nodded softly in agreement. He looked down to where Sarah sat with Jayden and she shared a knowing smile with him before returning her attention back to their son.

Katelyn twisted herself back around and together they silently watched their sleeping Dean. Although his cheeks were slightly flushed with the fever, his face was still too pale and the freckles that sprinkled across his nose stood out more than usual.

Sam could remember being little, snuggled in bed with his older brother, and counting each and every freckle while he listened to the comforting snores of his brother sleeping and the feeling of being safe, protected and loved.

He smiled to himself as he realised that those feelings never went away, and while Dean may not have shown them in the same ways as he did when they were little, there were always the subtle hints that he left most likely unaware that he did, that would often remind Sam that he would be forever protected and loved.

Dean was his safety net, always there to catch him when he thought he would fall. Dean was his true home.

And he knew that Katie was right. Dean was here now, maybe beaten and battered but still with them, with him, and that was all that mattered.

The nurse on duty that afternoon made her way into the quiet Winchester room and the sight before her warmed her heart. There was her patient soundly sleeping surrounded by his loving family. His brother was on his right side, fast asleep, with a small girl nestled in his lap, heading resting on his chest softly snoring and to his right was the birthday boy she had heard all about tuckered out resting peacefully in his mother's arms who smiled welcomingly at the nurse before returning her vigilant watch of those that mattered most, her family.

TBC

I know, it's been a long time since the last update but I've had major issues with this Chapter. I hope it worked out alright.

I love your reviews - they keep me going so please keep them coming.

Thanks, Storm.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok first off I am so very, very, very, very, VERY, VERY sorry for taking so long to update.

I never intended to take this long but I do hope you are still with me. (",)

CHAPTER 7

It was only after another jaw popping yawn from her youngest that Sarah had decided enough was enough. The day before had been Jayden's birthday and between the excitement of having Dean back and all the sugar consumed from their impromptu birthday party very little sleep was had and it was clearly catching up with the youngest Winchester.

"Sammy, hon, why don't you take Jay back to the motel for a nap, I think me and Katie here can handle this one for awhile."

Looking up from where he was playing a challenging game of tic-tac-toe with his niece Dean put on a shocked faced.

"This one?" he replied with mock horror, "Oh Sarah, I'm offended."

"Uh-huh' she commented, clearly a non-believer but still placed a reassuring kiss upon his head.

"Katie, you keep an eye on him, while I walk Daddy and Jay out. I'll even pick us up some lunch from the cafeteria too."

Katie nodded and muttered a "K Mommy," as she placed her 'O' in a square giving Dean a triumphant look.

"Oh you didn't?"

"I did."

Getting up from his chair Sam glanced over to see Katie was in a no lose position and chuckled.

"And you Dean don't hassle my girls." Sam warned before a yawn consumed his face.

"Like I could, now get outta here before your jaw breaks off."

Giving his brother a last look of contempt, Sam gathered the docile Jayden from Sarah and together they left the room with Dean calling out for Sarah to bring him some pie. _Yea right Dean._

Sarah walked her husband and son down to the car park giving them each a kiss goodbye before she wondered back into the hospital in search of food. She had not taken all that long, although the queue at the cafeteria was unexpectantly lengthy, but by the time she made her way back to the room carrying a bag of drinks and sandwiches Dean's own hospital lunch had been served.

"Don't look at me like that." Sarah heard Dean growl and peeked her head around to see Katie perched on the end of Dean's bed with a determined look set on her face.

In front of Dean was now a meal tray and looking at his disgusted frown she could tell he was clearly unamused by it's contents. Today was the first time they had allowed Dean solid food and she wondered just what exactly that entailed.

Obviously nothing good.

"Katie!" Dean warned again but the small girl just sat there arms crossed, never flinching, resolute.

The standoff lasted impressingly long before Dean, finally admitting defeat, picked up his spoon growled a, "fine" and proceeded to dip it into the bowl grimacing as he swallowed a pathetically small mouthful.

"Happy?"

Sarah could see the relaxed stance her daughters body took and the winning grin that now covered her face but she remained silent and focused.

Dean sighed and waved the spoon toward his niece, "You know you're as stubborn as your father."

"Daddy says I'm as stubborn as you." she pouted then motioned again to the bowl on front of him, "More."

"And unfortunately," Sarah began as she made her way into the room, "you're all as stubborn as each other and she's right Dean," pausing and pointing to the bowl, "you need to eat more."

Dean stared pitifully at the offending contents of his lunch before he eyed the bag in Sarah's hand.

"Did you bring me pie?" he asked giving her his 'I'm adorable you can't help but love me and feed me affection' smile that could rival his brother's 'puppy dog' eyes any given day.

Luckily Sarah was relatively immune to both by now.

"No, and you're not getting any until the Doctor says you can now be good and eat…" she paused and looked into the bowl at the offending looking green sludge that was in it, "…whatever that is."

Grumbling under his breath Sarah could almost swear she heard, "Women," as Dean dunked his spoon back into the bowl and slurped another mouthful.

Choosing to ignore him she handed Katie her lunch and the three sat in silence consuming their meals.

"Well," Dean finally broke the silence as his spoon noisily clattered into the now empty bowl and he leaned back into his pillow closing his eyes as the effort of eating sucked the last of his energy from him, "that was nasty."

"But don't you feel better for it?" Katie asked shoving the last of the sandwich into her mouth.

"Yea don't you Dean?" Sarah added smiling wickedly.

Opening one eye Dean gave her a baleful glare, "I refuse to dignify that with an answer."

Sarah stood wheeling the little table away that had held Dean's meal on it, "Well how about you just get some sleep then huh?"

"Not tired." he yawned as Sarah adjusted the sheets.

"Say that with your eyes open."

"Not tired."

"Still closed."

"Hmmph."

"Just for a little while Dean, the faster you get better the sooner we can take you home."

Katie's voice of approval was marred by an overwhelming yawn of her own and Sarah thought that maybe she should of insisted that Sam take Katie too.

"Hmmm, maybe when I wake up Nurse Simmons can give me a sponge bath." Dean mumbled before biting back a groan while he shifted into a more comfortable position.

"I don't believe I've had the pleasure." she replied as she watched Katie crawl up to Dean's uninjured side holding back her disapproval as he shifted again just to make room for her.

"Nurse Simmons's is a real looker Mommy." Katie muttered as she sleepily snuggled closer to Dean's side.

Two guilty green eyes peered at Sarah as Dean attempted to stifle a snicker.

"Dean! What on the world have you been teaching my child?"

"If you're worried bout Katie now," he paused to yawn, "just wait till I get my hands on J-mmmm."

Sarah assumed that the last word was meant to be man, but she didn't care. He was asleep as was the guard snuggled next to him. All was good.

Sarah sighed smiling to herself and left the room to grab a coffee and a mag before settling back next to the sleeping duo and catching up on the latest Hollywood goss.

"Mommy?"

Sarah shifted in her chair and the magazine that lay open slipped from her lap and onto the floor.

"Not sleeping on the job honey?" Sam whispered grinning as he bent down kissing his wife gently on the lips and Jayden struggled at her legs begging to be picked up.

"That depends, how long have you been watching?" she softly replied lifting her son onto her lap as he promptly turned to watching the two sleeping on the bed.

"Still sleeping." he sighed, disappointment clearly resigned in his voice.

Before either could reply the hospital door swung open and Doctor Burrows waltzed into the room grinning at the family before him.

"And how are the Winchesters today?" he asked before noting the small girl snuggled into her Uncle's side, "This one still standing guard I see."

Sarah chuckled, "She is more ferocious than she looks."

"I wouldn't doubt it." he smiled before checking his patients charts.

A rustling of the sheets drew the room's attention.

"Unkie Dee." Jay cried in glee struggling forward only to be restrained by his mother's arms.

A grumbled "Hmmph," was heard from the occupant on the bed as he sleepily gazed around the room before leading his eyes at the Doctor standing at the end of the bed and gave a weakened smirk, "You here to spring me from this joint Doc?"

Burrow's gave his patient a doubtful frown, "You think your up to leaving?"

"Hell yea!"

"Liar." Katie said yawning as she looked at her Uncle and rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Oh honey, hit me where it hurts."

She shrugged a non-caring whatever and shifted so she was now sitting up on the bed.

Burrows gave a hearty laugh and moved around to Dean's injured side. "Let's just take a look here before we go jumping the gun shall we."

Lightly touching the healing wound he asked Dean a few questions before nodding to himself and making his way back to the charts.

"Well?" Sam asked clearly impatient with the lack of information.

"Better, much better, the swelling is going down, the infection is clearing up and his temp is nearly back to normal." he finished as he placed the charts back on the end and turned his attention back to Dean, "All in all I say that you are a very lucky man Mr. Winchester."

"So I can go then?"

"No."

Dean just sighed.

The family stayed together for the rest of the afternoon playing and chatting while Dean dozed in and out of the conversations. Between the severity of his injuries and the effects of his medications Dean had no other choice than to let his body rest no matter how adamant he was that he wasn't tired and yes he was ready to go home.

It was only after Dean had enjoyed another charming meal of green gloop that Sarah announced that it was time to go and she was met with the expected reaction.

"No, I wanna stay with Deanie."

"Me too." Jayden huffed as he set a not so scary scowl on his face.

"And I want you both to eat, bathe and sleep."

"But Deanie…."

"No buts kiddo," Dean interrupted, "eat bathe and bed, all of you." sweeping his gaze up to Sam and Sarah clearly attempting to get a message across.

"Dean's right and the sooner you all go to sleep the sooner you can be back here tomorrow." Sam agreed however ignoring the clear look from his brother.

The kids grumbled to themselves but made their way to the door as Sarah kissed Dean goodnight before picking up Jayden and towing a hesitant Katie out of the room.

Following his wife to the door Sam turned to Dean, "I'll be back in a minute." and quickly disappeared before Dean could say anything else.

The moment Sam walked back into the room he was met with his brother's silent glare.

"What?"

"You know you could of gone with them I don't need a babysitter."

Sam just shrugged as he sat down next to the bed.

"I know you've barely slept."

"I've slept."

"An hour here and there doesn't count."

"Yea well, maybe I don't really want you out of my sight ok?" Sam offered and looked up when his brother sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy."

"That's not what I meant."

"Sam I'm fine!"

"Yea, now!" he shouted as he jumped up from his chair and began walking back and forth.

"Sam…"

"You nearly died Dean."

"Sam."

"I nearly lost you."

"Sammy."

"You nearly died!" he shouted as he spun on the spot focusing on his brother.

"Dude hey, nothing is ever gonna take me out."

Sam just scoffed and he started up his pacing around the room again, "Yea right."

"Look Sammy, I'm fine now, you saved my ass."

"This time Dean. What about next time, huh?" A lump formed at the back of his throat. Dean had nearly died, again! How many more chances were they gonna get? How many more lives did Dean have left?

"Sam you know I can't give up the hunt, you know that…. "

"I know Dean it's just…" Sam paused and sighed as he turned to face his brother, " I don't know what I'd do if….."

A light knock brought both the brother's attention to the man standing at the door.

Sam took a moment before he strode over and offered a warm smile "Bruce, hey man. Come in, come in."

"How you going Sam?" Bruce asked as he walked into the room nodding to Sam.

"Good, good."

"And your brother?"

"He's…."

"He is fine." came the gruff reply from the ignored bed-bound Winchester, "Sam?" he questioned a he struggled to sit further up in the bed wincing at the pull in his side.

"Dean? Dean do you want me to get….."

Dean's eyes focused on his brother and Bruce noted how Sam instantly calmed.

"I'm fine Sam," Dean said through clenched teeth, "but care to tell me who our mystery guest is." lifting his head toward the stranger Sam had so eagerly greeted.

"Oh, oh," realisation finally hit Sam, Dean had yet to meet Bruce.

"Dean this is Officer Bruce Harrison and Bruce, this is my pain in the ass big brother Dean."

Bruce beamed at Dean's look of indignation.

"Hi there Dean, nice to finally meet you, heard a lot about you." he said offering his hand to the older Winchester.

"You have?" Dean questioned as he shook Bruce's hand and gave his brother a questioning look.

"Bruce helped me save you back there."

"Really?"

"Well I wouldn't go that far, but I pulled your brother over for speeding and then…." Bruce started to explain but stopped mid-sentence when Dean swung his gaze towards Sam.

"You were speeding in my girl?"

"You were bleeding in her." Sam countered.

Dean bit back the retort he had and instead his lips curved into a smirk and he cocked an eyebrow towards his brother as he took in what he had just said.

"You said her."

"I….no I meant……Shut up…..Jerk."

Dean grinned, "Bitch."

Bruce couldn't help but laugh at the banter, causing the two brother's to look slightly self-conscious as they focused back on him.

"Well I'm glad to see your doing well Dean. You had your brother in quite a tither."

Dean eyes diverted to Sam as he gave a concerned look while Sam just ducked his head with a bashful grin.

"But I also wanted to thankyou."

"Thank me?" Dean asked a unable to cover his shocked expression.

"We were able to locate several of the hikers who have gone missing in recent weeks. Unfortunately three we…ah, well three didn't make it and we found human remains of several other as well but we successfully were able to find three survivors."

Dean moved uncomfortably under the sheets, "And how does that make you thank me?"

Bruce gave Sam a knowing smirk before giving Dean's shoulder a soft squeeze, "The world is a better place because of men like you and your brother just make sure your more careful in the future though, you aren't no use to no one dead, especially your family."

Moving toward the door Bruce looked back to the still stunned Dean, "Anyway like I said I just wanted to give you my thanks but I best be getting back to it lot's of paperwork awaits. Good luck boys." he nodded giving them both a cheery wave and he disappeared out the door.

"Sam?"

Sighing Sam lowered himself back into his chair, "I don't know Dean. I just know he is on our side and I don't wanna look a gift horse in the mouth you know."

Dean was silent for a moment as he let what had just happened sink in before abruptly turning his head to finally face his brother.

"So you were worried huh?"

"What?" Sam asked scrunching his face with mock confusion, "About you? Hell no."

"No?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows in question.

"No, what's to worry Dean, ain't nothing ever gonna take you out right?" Sam stated repeating Dean's own words and hoping to God that his brother was right.

Dean rewarded him with a mischievous grin, "Damn straight little brother, damn straight."

It was the third day of Dean's hospital stay that Katelyn decided it was time to talk punishments. Sarah had left earlier to deal with some business that couldn't wait so Sam, Jayden and Katie were keeping an increasingly antsy Dean company.

"I don't want you going away no more Deanie. That can be your punishment. You are never to leave the house again."

Looking up from where he was watching Jayden play with his new toy Impala next to him on the bed he gave his niece a little smile "Katie…."

"Never!" She shouted and the two brothers shared equal looks of concern.

"Katie," Sam warned but Dean shook his head silently asking to him to let him do this.

"Sweetie, you know that I can't do that. That there are times I have to go away. That there are people out there that need my help."

"Can't they help themselves?" she asked refusing to look at him as she picked at a loose thread on the bed.

"Katie."

"I don't like it when you leave."

"I know honey but….."

"I'm afraid you won't come back." The words were whispered and two tear filled eyes looked sadly into her Uncle's.

"Come here baby," Dean offered stretching his arm out so she could join her brother in their Uncle's embrace.

"There is nothing and I mean nothing that could ever stop me from coming back to you, all of you" he stated glancing to Sam at the last part.

"What if…."

"No, no what ifs. There is nothing. I will always come back."

"Promise?" she asked as now two sets of eyes looked up to him.

"Promise," he reaffirmed giving both kids a tight squeeze, "anyway you really think that your Daddy over there would let me get away with not coming home? I mean look I was barely even a couple of days late and here he was high tailing it to come and haul me home."

"I had incentive." Sam huffed recalling Ellen's phone call.

Dean just quirked his brow. _Incentive? _

"Camping." Katie suddenly said bringing Dean's attention back to her.

"What?"

"Camping." she repeated, "You can never go camping again."

"Well that I can live without." Dean chuckled as he ruffled Jayden's hair and kissed her head.

_That__'__s his punishment? No camping? Just who has who wrapped around their little finger? _Sam wondered.

"And you have to take me and Jay to the zoo."

_How is this punishing Dean?_

"And no Impala for, for 2 months."

Sam smirked, _now that__'__s more like it._

"Two months, that's a little harsh." Dean asked frowning at the thought.

"No, Aunty Ellen yelled at Daddy."

"Really?" a pleased smile replaced Dean's frown.

_Bastard._

"Uh-huh, Mommy said so."

_Maybe ten months would be more appropriate._

"If you think that's bad Dean just wait till she gets her hands on you. Sarah called her before she came and Ellen would like to have a word with you."

Dean gulped knowing that that wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Ah, so is that it?" he asked Katie hoping that maybe she would take pity and lock him away until Ellen had forgotten about the whole thing.

"For now."

"Well as long as you don't go demanding I paint the Impala pink."

_Oh God, _Sam swallowed and lowered his head as his shoes suddenly became fascinatingly interesting.

"Paint? Pink? I? What?" Katie stuttered clearly perturbed by the harrowing thought.

"I dreamt that as a punishment you had the Impala repainted bright. Fluoro. Pink." Dean stated emphasising each of the last three words.

_I said hot pink, not fluoro. _

"I would never Deanie. That's, that's…"

"Sacrilege?" Sam offered weakly attempting to not look guilty as sin.

Dean gave his brother a peculiar look, "You got it in one Sammy."

"Pala pink? Yuk!" came Jayden's equally revolted input as he eyed his own toy car. Evidently even at his young age he too knew the importance of the Impala's style.

"I hear ya buddy." Dean said ruffling the kids hair and only Sam saw the brief grimace that played across his brother's face before he quickly masked it. Dean was getting better there was no doubt but the doctor still had reason not to release him just yet no matter how much he protested.

"Well maybe….." Katie muttered seemingly deep in thought before lifting her eyes to her Uncle.

"Maybe what?"

"Maybe the Impala would look pretty with some pink flower seat covers or something."

Sam couldn't help the chuckle that burst from him but quickly silenced it by the threatening look Dean sent him.

"I ah……"

"I'm kidding Deanie." Katie finally said as her face transformed into a blooming smile.

"Oh…oh you are evil Katelyn."

She shrugged, "I learn from the best." and placed a kiss on her Uncle's cheek before settling back against him and telling her little brother of all the animals they would be seeing at the zoo.

The following days had passed slowly and as Dean got progressively better and stronger he became more restless and argumentative. Sam didn't mind. He was just happy to see his brother getting back to normal, well as normal as Dean ever got, even if it was mostly at the Doctor's and nurse's expense.

But today was the day he could finally take his brother home and as Sam came back into Dean's hospital room he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight that greeted him.

There in the chair beside the bed sat Dean with two small children at his feet deep in concentration, Katelyn on the left and Jayden on the right.

"….and pull." Katelyn finished admiring her work on Dean's left shoe before turning to see her brother's efforts.

"Good try Jay."

Jayden beamed proudly at his 'masterpiece' of work and he positively glowed at his sister's praise, that was until he looked over to Katie's side and his face fell at the different result she had achieved.

"It's OK Jay, your only little. We just gotta practice is all," she said as she scooted behind him and began untying the several knots that he had created. Taking her little brother's hands she guided him in tying the laces carefully instructing as she went "….and pull. You did it Jay!" she announced squeezing her brother with glee.

Dean shifted his foot slightly just for show before complimenting his nephew's effort as well, "Nice going J-man."

"Now you've got the kids tying your shoes Dean?" Sam asked with an incredulous look set on his face as he made his way further into the room.

Dean looked up at his brother in mock shock.

"Hey, I'm injured here Sammy," he defended only to be backed up by the two at his feet.

"Yea Daddy, Deanie's hurt."

"We fix Unkie Dee."

Dean just gave Sam a smug look before changing the subject.

"So where is that lovely wife of yours, I'm dressed, my shoes are done and we are ready to bail."

"She is just fixing up some last minute things with the Doc," Sam replied as he sat down on the edge of the bed near his brother.

He watched Dean sigh as he rubbed a tired hand over his face and said, "Thank God, I'm so ready to get the hell outta this place."

Dean may have been in hospital for the last week and a half resting but still, lines of exhaustion marred his face. Sam knew his brother had been running on empty for too long now, he was driving himself into the ground and it was time to do something about it before it was too late.

"You know Dean," he began cautiously and waited until Dean's eyes made contact with his own, "I've been thinking."

"Uh-oh" was the simultaneous reply from all three Winchesters before him, quickly followed by a burst of giggles and then a low groan from Dean as the effort pulled at his injuries.

He clutched his side as he waited for the pain to subside and opened his eyes to the sudden silence in the room where he was greeted with three sets of concerned eyes from his family that his sudden actions had warranted.

Ignoring the silent question each of them were demanding Dean righted himself in the chair again careful to show no sign of further pain before slightly waving his hand and prompting his brother to continue, "Go on….."

"Well ah," Sam began watching his brother, not for a moment deceived by his show but knowing better than to call him on it, "I was thinking maybe, that we could, you know, go for a vacation or something."

As expected the only reaction he received was a raised eyebrow.

"You know like a holiday. Sarah and I could take time off work and we could" he paused shrugging weakly, "go away?"

"Away?"

"Yea like do the tourist thing."

"Tourist thing?"

Dean's look was disheartening.

"Go to the beach even?" he gave a weak final attempt and wondered how on earth he ever managed to work the floor in a courtroom.

Dean went to open his mouth and Sam thought he was just going to hear another repeat when Dean stopped himself and paused as if actually considering Sam's idea.

"I wouldn't have to do shorts would I?"

Rolling his eyes Sam smiled at the thought of Dean soaking up the rays on the beach in biker boots, jeans and jacket completely comfortable by the barely clad people surrounding him.

"Do shorts for what?" Sarah questioned stopping Sam of any reply as she walked into the room pushing a wheelchair in front of her.

Dean eyed the chair with disgust before choosing to ignore its sudden presence, "Sammy here has decided that a vacation is in order."

"Really?" she questioned as she gave her husband a knowing look.

"So are we ready to go."

"Yep, papers all signed and accounted for, we just gotta pick the meds up on the way back to the motel."

"Thank God," Dean sighed again as he slowly raised himself from the chair protesting the help that Sam went to offer but allowing Katie to grasp his hand as she took her brother's in her other and looked expectantly to her parents.

"As soon as you plonk your butt in that chair Mister." Sarah said motioning to the wheelchair.

"Sarah…."

"Now Dean!" she firmly said crossing her arms across her chest giving him her 'don't mess with me look'.

"I think you better do as Mommy says." Katie whispered to him clearly understanding the look her mother was giving her Uncle.

Sighing as if he was the one doing them a huge favour he lowered himself into the awaiting chair before holding his hand out to his niece and nephew who quickly but carefully hoisted themselves onto his lap. "Might as well milk this for all his worth," he smirked at Sarah as she playfully smacked his shoulder making her way around to the back of the chair.

"You know Dean, maybe Sam was onto something with this whole vacation thing." she said as her husband picked up Dean's bag and made his way to his wife. "And if you don't wanna go to the beach, we could always go camping." she quickly added with a an evil grin that turned into laughter as she was answered by the simultaneous cry of the remaining Winchesters.

"No camping!"

The End.

Yay (does a little dance) all finished. I really hope you enjoyed this just as much as I've enjoyed writing it, it really has been a labour of love.

I would like to thank everyone who has stuck by me and read this and huge squishy hugs go out to all those who took the time to review - they really do motivate and inspire - it's not just a rumour it really is true :0)

Please tell me how you felt about the last chapter and I'm off now to try my hand at another - this writing thing really is addictive.

Storm


End file.
